Jack Frost
by DualStarduster
Summary: AU Time cannot heal the wound of a broken heart alone. Especially if the heart is broken, frozen, and dying on the inside. When Perseus was broken by loss and abuse, he broke free and became the legend of Jack Frost, the carefree spirit, but inside he is still dying. Just who can free his rugged soul? Pertemis [PercyxArtemis]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just a one shot to see, is this a good story? Yes or no? So send a review if it is atleast 50% decent, then I'll go for it, if not then well hey maybe in the future I'll decide to do so.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lay a boy that shouldn't exist, as well as a girl never meant to be, and two children locked in time.

The boy, was a child of the sea. Never able to be bound unable to be controlled or tamed by force only to be free forever. For the sea is something nobody could predict and nobody could go against.

The girl, a daughter of the sky, ironically has a fear of them. However she is quite the shocker when crossed or joking around. Rather she has an electrifying personality always jumping around and full of excitement.

The children of death an elder clear minded sister, and a stubborn younger brother. Locked in time for an oath forced upon their father. Having been trapped over years they had aged most probably a month, in the time of several years.

To this day, they had changed.

The boy, is now known as the legend of Jack Frost. The boy who once had a loving mother, is now laid at rest, seeing no tie, no love from his stepfather, he called the police and taken away. The boy became more silent for he didn't like to talk of his mothers death or why he is in an orphanage.

The same boy ran away at age eight living in the forest as a hunter. Yet even the hunter returns to the modern world. He discovered whom he was, yet the putrid scent of his step father kept majority of minor monsters at bay, and the rare more known monsters such as Medusa and the Minotaur had an encounter yet couldn't place their finger on it and only spared glances.

One day, he looked into the river, his sea green eyes were dulled, they held the pain he's bottled up, so by will he created them to be light blue, ice cold. Frozen. The same with his black hair, hair he inherited from his deceased mother and godly father. His hair, was changed. Unlike his uncombed black hair, it was pulled back into spikes towards the back of his head while the everything but the base of his hair, was turned into ice itself.

He lived in a shack, that shack over time turned into a size of a moderate apartment, which turned to a decent homestead. The boy lived alone in his humble abode. He also forgotten his name, not by forgetfullnes rather by choice. He didn't want any ties to his past life.

His life, was filled with a father he wished he knew before. A mother who died for him, a stepfather that did nothing more than treat him as a lowly servant. He himself was disgusted for not standing up. He didn't bother to blame it on someone he never knew so e blamed himself for not being strong enough.

For the rest of his time in the forest, when not in the city, not at his home sitting around, He worked on his powers, specifically over the element of ice. He carried a bow of ice with string of water, his arrows were pure ice. The fact it was created by himself, he was able to control it absentmindedly meaning created at will without any thought. It was second nature to him.

He also carried a dagger of frost and blade of cold. All his weapons were frozen ice. The hilts were snow. He focused on the cold. It was so beautiful, not only in aspect of sight, but in mind.

Snow, it was the symbol of innocence, something he long wished could exist within him. Yet death would lurk him and monsters will chase him more as his stepfather's abusive scent begins to fade.

The story of Jack Frost begins.

* * *

I was strolling through the forest once again. Where I stepped snowflakes would fall off of my cloak I forged of ice crystals.

While walking through this winter wonderland, I heard something familiar. Fire cracking.

Strange isn't it? It's winter, nearly christmas, wouldn't they be inside?

Precisely why I knew the true source of this, it wasn't fire from a camp. It was fire, from a beast of Hell, a Hellhound.

I dashed off silently flying cross snow covered branches. Swiftly reaching the destination I saw a group of them and decided to fly up, yes fly, I brought in a snowstorm My pure white garments allowed me to stay invisible in this blizard.

"What's going on with the weather where did this storm come from!?" I heard a female voice cry out.

My face remained stoic as I recalled the voice, Artemis, the Maiden Goddess of the Hunt.

"Zoe look out!" I heard the same voice call out again.

I looked over and pulled out my frozen bow, _Frostbite_. I drew an arrow, I breathed slowly as the Hellhound closed the ground between the unarmed huntress, and himself. The other hunters were forcing their way through but at the rate they were going it was impossible.

I fired, the arrow lodged itself on it's back. I proceeded to fire more and more at the Hellhounds.

Once I was certain I had gotten every single hound below I jumped. You might be thinking are you crazy?! You're a boy jumping into a group of hellhounds and interrupting a hunt of Artemis!

Yeah, I'm crazy, but I guess that's the result of being the shell of a boy.

I pulled out my dagger, _Frozen_. I whipped it out and spun a vortex, a mini tornado formed around me as I made my way towards the Hellhound facing the girl Zoe.

I sliced it's back instantly killing it. I sighed before sheathing my dagger in preference of my sword, that must have been the leader as the others turned to me. I swirled as I swung at each of the hounds jaws killing them.

Before I was able to leave, I was attacked with bows at arms. "You dare interfere with our hunt _boy_." Artemis demanded as she pressed a dagger at my back.

I turned to face her. She went wide when my face didn't show any emotion. "If you are going to kill me, have the courage to face me, and yes I do dare to do both interfere with your hunt and speak so to you Lady Artemis. However, I don't care for life itself. Why it's like an opposite version of you. Where you believe boys create harm to girls, I do agree to that," Causing gasps because my tone never changed nor my eyes widen, narrow, or anything they were stoic.

"I don't care. I am 10 years old Lady Artemis. At age of Five my mother died to my abusive step father, two years longer I put up with that foul demon. I called the cops. Three years I've lived in this forest. I simply no longer care for any gender. However, I am a child of a god, I am a boy that shouldn't have been created. I am not meant to be born. I hated my old life. I felt abandoned by my father, I felt betrayed that my mother has shielded me from that, I felt angry at my stepfather for treating me nothing more than a mere tool.

"This is when I discovered I was son of a Sea god, Poseidon." She gasped, along with many hunters. "I am aware of the pact, Zeus would have thrown a fit for years should either his brothers have a child. I thought I was some minor god kids for controlling water. But creating a crack in the living room floor and items flying around in the room determined that I had to be the son of some god, that could rattle the Earth, and cause storms at will while controlling water. So yes, I am certain of my father being him.

"But my eyes and looks betray me, it looks as if I am a son of some snow god or goddess. Rather, I found snow peaceful to me. So no, I don't care the way I talk to you, or whether I have saved your Zoe or not. I don't care for anything. Only that, I don't want anyone to feel what I felt, and I most certainly don't want to make any attachments. That's why, I go to the city and let loose a few abilities for the children."

Artemis growled when she heard that. "Demigods aren't suppose to show their powers to mortals, just how do they know you _boy?_"

I sighed, "Still treating me with disrespect despite not caring, I could care less as I have said many times if you treated me as a hero or a disease that needs to be eradicated. I could care _less_ if I was sent to fade, to the fields of punishment to tartarus. I don't care anymore. However if you must know, I am known as Jack Frost. Their silly little folk lore of the child of snow and ice."

I took a few steps back from her blade. The hunters raised their bows. I looked around. "I control little water, Ice, snow, sleet. That is my domain. I don't use water."

"To what releveance is that to your position?"

"The snow storm, can do much more than just cause a distraction." I willed the ground around me to change into a more portal like fashion. "For example, mastering the power of frost, doesn't mean just fighting or something to have kids smile. It can also, make an easy way not to be seen from an escape." I jumped into the snow covered grown as I landed on my bed.

I smirked for once as I layed on my snowed pillow.

"Let the Hunt begin Artemis, The Pawn has moved Artemis, which of us will reach Checkmate first?"

* * *

**Anyways guys this was my oneshot of Jack Frost.**

**I've been thinking of an original way to have Percy and Artemis together, and well. I couldn't make a good start.**

**I knew one thing was certain, I wanted to start with a backstory.**

**The original was of **Angel, a white garbed boy of age 14 who saved young children from abusive families and raised them as if he were the parent. However in sacrifice, he still goes to school, he does small jobs and such to get money. Yet all this is in vain as one day he notices a group of hell hounds chasing after his family as two of the children, including himself making three, are all demigods. Not only that but the silent of them is a 5 year old clear sighted mortal girl.

In truth Angel is Percy's other persona, who saves the kids at night roughly once every other month resulting in 12 as he had done this for two years. He has never gone to camp halfblood because he refuses to so long as there are kids out there in pain atleast in New York where he can reach.

But then when he hunts those hellhounds, the latest girl he saved the night prior grows curious and followed him. They meet the Hunters where Artemis thinks the boy had taken advantage of saving the girl, that is until he pushes her out of the way and is heavily injured by the Hellhound.

**That was my first planned one, yet later I decided to make him more snow and ice related rather than his water and earth powers, I made him ice and storm.**

**I thought of it as I pictured the idea. What if, Percy was known as Jack Frost to the mortal world? A Happy carefree guy who loved having fun with kids, but in seclusion, he was a cold hearted stoic boy who felt no care for either gender so long as they didn't give him reason to intervene.**

.

.

.

**Okay you read the story so drop down a review on that big old friendly button that just screams What do you think? because if you want to read more TELL ME NOW! I don't want a Pm I want a review because honestly, I think reviews are more noticeable than PM's (Because I am on my phone often so I don't see it since I am on the mobile version) I do tend to check the reviews of my stories though to see what people think.**

**By the way, if you are going to flame. Do me a favor, 1. Actually have an account and have the balls to tell me. I don't care if you hate it. Just tell me and make it certain, if you're a guest telling people to take down their story, you can't do better because you don't even ****_have_**** a story and 2. Back it up, give me a reason. I made a story AND a sequel for one person. The story ended when she deleted her account since nobody else read it, but hey that proves, I am more than willing to keep going if I have ideas and you guys read it.**


	2. Jack Frost, or Perseus Jackson

**Every single review... told me to continue. So guess what? I am not... PYSCHE! If it was why is the next line I was in turmoil?**

**Anyways it starts with Artemis and any time you see the line that means the POV switches, in this chapter it's Artemis and Percy/Jack Frost**

* * *

I was in turmoil.

Poseidon broke his oath. Hades _kept _his oath. My father didn't keep the oath the three of them decided to.

Should have known, even someone as Poseidon would still act as a boy.

I went to Olympus, but I couldn't just call father just yet. Poseidon isn't one to just break an oath. Afterall, he married his enemy's daughter to keep peace, not only that but had a son. Maybe, it was more than I know.

"Poseidon, can you come to Olympus, I need a word with you." I said. The throne room is special. We can call meetings with our symbol of power. However simply seeking for a name brings them a message.

In mere moments the god of the sea arrived. "Artemis? What is it niece?"

I breathed in deeply, "I would like to talk about your son," he paled instantly. "Your son, Jack Frost."

A puzzled expression appeared, "While I admit to breaking the oath, I have no son named Jack Frost."

This mystery of Jack frost is more confusing than ever.

* * *

I was waking up for the night, yes night. It's fairly risky considering Artemis rides the Moon Chariot. But I didn't care.

I felt a chill and felt a familiar touch, ice cold almost as if it never knew the meaning of body heat or warmth.

"Jack Frost, just what were you thinking when you jumped INTO A FIELD OF HELLHOUNDS AND MAN HATING HUNTERS?!" The voice yelled.

I turned around to see brown eyes, black hair, and pale skin dressed in a regal dress. "Hey there sis,"

"Do not 'hey there sis' me! I am your adopted big sister you do not just say hello as if everything is fine!"

Chuckling at my sisters antics I looked at her, "You know me Khione, even if they hate men I hate fire. Getting rid of the Hellhounds seemed obvious to me." I shrugged.

A word about my sister before I tell you what she's yelling, when in public, she acts like she hates my guts. Then again being a minor goddess of northern winds and practically forgotten and known to freeze people to death you aren't exactly wanted to be remembered

However when we are alone, in my house, or when I come over to visit ie. Forced to visit her, she spoils me as her 'baby' brother. I mean yeah okay, you're a few hundred years older than me but that doesn't make me a baby that needs to be looked over constantly.

"For the last time Jack you have got to be careful! I mean you're already breaking Ancient Laws that you are showing powers to mortals but seriously do you have a death wish?!" She cried out.

I waited a few moments, "Sis, you do realize I don't care about much right? I meant every word I said. It's not like I hate you or anything just, I had a rough life so far, honestly you being my sister, even though I'm just adopted, is probably the best thing in my life other than my mother." I told her honestly. "I don't care where I end up, even if I am forced onto Olympus. Afterall, I know Zeus can't even touch me."

She raised a brow as if challenging me, which was confirmed when she said, "Oh really how so _brother?_" She spoke with slight malice, then again if your brother just said the King of Gods, which they most likely won't even know, couldn't attack them.

"Simple, I happened to see a certain girl, a certain blond headed _electric_ blue eyed girl who used a spear with _lightning,_ The same girl, who was struck by lightning and turned into a tree." I told her daring to see if it's true.

Khione only stared in shock before grinning, "Only you brother, would manage to see Zeus turn his own daughter into a tree. Or any Olympian turn their child into a tree for that matter. Guess that makes her the Nymph of the tree doesn't it?"

I laughed back, "Guess it does when you put it that way."

After joking around about Zeus's nymph daughter, we stopped as she started to get serious.

"Now, Jack we have to talk." We conjured up snow seatings and an ice table. "Jack, it has come known to the Olympians, that you exist, perhaps not all at once, yet still you may be deemed a threat." I nodded to this.

"I am well aware of this sister. What is the other information I should know of?" I asked with no emotion.

"The other is quite simple, we, as in myself mainly and my father, that you may be the child of a prophecy made from the second world war." I raised an eyebrow gesturing her to continue.

"The prophecy is as so,"

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shal reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze."

I nodded my head and thought of each line. "The first two lines are clear, A half-blood, a demigod specifically, of Hades, Poseidon, or Zeus and maybe Demeter but I highly doubt that, shall reach the age of sixteen, where as most die at age twelve. As a son of Poseidon, I fit that role, as well as the girl who is trapped in a tree but in that state it isn't possible for her."

Khione nodded. "That's what I expected what of the next line, And see the world in endless sleep."

I placed my hand on my chin, "Someone would have to be extremely powerful to cause people to fall asleep, specifically, a god of it."

We looked at eachothers eyes and nodded. "Morpheus,"

"Of course, the god of dreams must have put any pure mortal under his power.

She and I thought of the next one, the Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap.

"Tell me sister," Khione looked at my eyes, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Her eyes didn't meet mine at this, "Yeah, my father overheard some of the stronger monsters, Kronos is stirring."

I sighed, "As I thought, it must have been someone with a blade of such, perhaps it is Kronos' Scythe. The same that sliced his father and himself." We nodded assuming this as truth.

"The last two lines are obvious, however, it points out one keen factor in this prophecy, that the Zeus daughter, is not the child of prophecy."

Khione thought about it before nodding, "Of course the line states he, a boy. The boy's choice meaning either you, or some other male of the Eldest gods." I nodded back.

"That leaves the last line which is clear as my crystal cloak," Which by the way, is more clear than looking through that muddy river in the very state, "The child's choice, will either protect Olympus, or it shall be the God's last stand."

We nodded and stood. "Is that all sister?"

She nodded, "Too bad, I liked having a little brother that could think and fight and not a couple of blundering idiots."

I smirked, "It was nice while it lasted, well looks like I should start training." She nodded once more before a breeze of snow surrounded the two of us, she went to her father, I myself went to the Park.

* * *

"Certainly you must have had a son named Jack Frost who else could he be?" I asked my uncle. "He had ice hair, and frozen blue eyes, almost like he had ice for hair and frost for eyes. Certainly you have recognized."

He shook his head, "That description doesn't fit the son I know, his name is Perseus Jackson, his mother was a queen, she was beautiful, I only wish she accepted my offer of living in Atlantis with me, but then again, she never liked things the easy way. Her life is rough, I only wish I could know my son better." He sighed again.

I pondered in a thinking position, "What do you think than? He said his mother lived in an apartment, that his stepfather killed her, who shielded him from the abuse. Then was treated as if a servant before running away for three years. He changed the way he looks so I don't even know how he truly looks. Just that he doesn't want to remember."

Poseidon thought over it. "I have one idea, Sally, the woman I had an affair with, always loved the park at night. Perhaps there is a chance that it is the same child I know."

"What is it Uncle?" I asked very interested.

He pulled out a drachma, "Even if he changed his name you can't fool Iris," He said before causing a light sprinkle in the throne room over a fountain. "Oh Iris, Goddess of rainbows, show me Perseus Jackson, Madison Square, New York City." he tossed it and to my surprise it shimmered to the boy.

In a whisper, as to not alert Jack, "That's him, that's Jack Frost."

He stared in shock at the emotionless face he put on, before he quickly smiled.

Jack sat on a staff of ice, it looked like an ice version of that movie they made of their american legends like The Easter Bunny, Santa, and so forth. "Hey Jack's here!"

* * *

I laughed when three girls and two boys came out. "Jack!" They yelled and I sat down on my staff as it floated slightly. Just enough so that my feet didn't meet the ground.

Looking around I saw four adults, three women and one man. I noticed rings on one male and female, they must be married. "You must be the parents of one of these kids right?" They nodded.

"We are the parents of Vivianne and Marry," They were twins in all but hair style. One had a ponytail the other pigtails. "We wanted to meet you after the kids said they meet Jack Frost in the park when we were shopping the other day."

I laughed and nodded, "That'd be me," I waved my hand and an ice crystal in the shape of a diamond appeared before them. "It never melts, consider it a Christmas gift," I looked at the other two adults and waved my hand, two more. "I don't like forgetting people." They all smiled and nodded. "Please if you ever need a babysitter just bring them to the park, I'm here often." They nodded and left while the other two unannounced stayed.

"Please watch after my son, he's quite the handful." She joked before going.

The other smiled, "My children just love you, they wouldn't shut up and I just had to meet this mystery boy they talked about, we all decided to pick them up before 7 so an hour from now. We'll see you later."

Looking at the kids at my feet I smiled. "Who's up for a snowball fight?" You should have seen the twinkle in their eyes.

* * *

I was startled, "That's... entirely different than how he acted before."

My uncle changed his view after wiping his hand to cut the message. "What do you mean niece?"

I shook my head, "He, he acted so coldly, as if he didn't have a heart at all. He said he didn't care if he were to die today, to fade, to be sent to the fields of punishment or even be sent to tartarus. His voice was f,frozen." I began to stutter recalling his voice. "He didn't even seem startled when my hunters raised their bows, or when I held my knife at his neck, in fact, he said if I were to kill him," I gulped, "That I should have the courage to at least face him head on."

Poseidon looked puzzled. "Yet the first time he appeared he was ice cold." He pondered, "Wait..." Realization struck him. "W-what d-did you s-say happened to h-his m-mother a-again?"

When he said that, I realized the truth, "He said..." I said almost inaudibly yet I knew he heard, "he said, his mother died from his stepfather's abuse. Then ran away two years later, and lived in the fores- oh gods that's why."

Poseidon slumped, "If only she only listened for once and went with me. Perseus wouldn't be so alone." He sighed, "I've been a terrible father, bound by ancient rules or not I should have done something."

For once, I felt bad for a male, not my uncle no I know he'll be fine. It's Jack himself. Or Perseus as I have learned.

To lose a paternal figure before actually being able to think clearly. To be subjected to abuse at that age and put up for it for two years alone is tough. Then successfully live in the forest for three years and only now meet up with me?

For a God that might seem like a blink of an eye, but as the Goddess of Childbirth, I know what it's like since I am the one people pray to when looking for child, and doing so, I also have an understanding of youth for their child years. Once they reach twelve they start to waver. But Jack no, Perseus, he was still learning things, just how far has he been treated, just how far is he, just how broken is he.

Then again, coming from a boy who knew enough Greek Mythology and both speak to a Goddess so rudely, and admit that he didn't care if he ended up in the worst places for Mortal or immortal, even subjected to nonexistence, he might be too far gone for pure emotions.

* * *

This night, felt different when the kids left today. I thought to myself, why is everything so different, almost like I could understand warmth.

No, that's not right, nobody can change me, it's already done. Broken beyond repair.

I know Gods and Goddesses can't be harmed to the point of death or die themselves not to mention they have eternity, where as mortals, even partial immortals, they know one thing is difficult.

I spoke out loud, as if expecting I was being listened to, "A broken heart, is one wound, that time could never heal alone."

* * *

**Wow, just wow. You guys are so amazing. I thought my work SUCKED. But 16 reviews? And not one said take it down or restart. Everyone of you asked me to go. Also**

**8.5 out of 10? that review made me die laughing. I've never received a rating when I ask, but when I don't I get that. That's just hilarious.**

**Also to the one that suggested Khione, that's an awesome idea! Which is why I had to put her in here.**

**Hey sorry for any mistakes made throughout this story, but just let me know, I want to work for atleast 2k words per chapter. I used to do 5 but... those are insanely difficult to keep up with. Not to mention I lose track often.**


	3. Slowly Dying

**Update now? Really? I just updated yesterday! Geesh you are so pushy, JKJK.**

**Wow this story is just BOOMING, I mean it's not even a week and you guys are nothing but "Keep Going!" or "Update soon!"**

**Well here you guys are. Same as yesterday the POV switches every line. Since I thought I haven't shown much of the Jack Frost side of Jack Frost (As in the one depicted from the movie and such how he's a playful guy) I think this chapter is mostly going to be about that.**

**Anyways many of my Fanfiction stories are usually half over or something before they get abandoned or I just get a writers block forever. I want to go for ATLEAST 25 chapters WITH an Alternate ending meaning 26 chapters. If you guys give me more ideas maybe it'll last longer, maybe the chapters will be ridiculously huge it takes hours to read or something insane.**

**Also there was one question of when this is. This is an AU before the Lightning Thief.**

**Let's start!**

* * *

I smiled at the kids running around as I just sat on my staff, youth and innocence. That's snow for you. I swear if I met a child named snow, I think it'd be a girl, with silver hair... blue eyes... and adores the color white to the point it's the only color she wears.

Mainly because, let's face it that's what we expect right? Snow is white, a young girl is innocent, it's the perfect image.

My sister, Khione, in case you forgot, always talked about being cold, which in truth she is both literally and figuratively right? She's cold hearted but only when we are in public she's got a heart of gold when we are alone, and literally since well she and I do prefer cold water, ice, snow, hail well you get the point.

"Jack!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the girls. "Jack come on and play!"

I stood off and pointed my staff at them. "All right." They cheered. "But I hope you can break in!" I whisked up a snow wall that looked like a castle front, which really it's like one of those play stages. Just a front with platforms. "Come on and tear this castle down or the grumpy old mage is gonna cast you away!"

They laughed and looked at each other. "On three?" Just what are those five planning. "One." Vivianne counted they all dropped down, "Two," Next they pulled up with a snowball in each hand.

Being the 'Playful' 'Spirit' I am, I comically widened my eyes. "W-wait!"

"THREE!" They launched it and of course, my castle came tumbling down with me burried in snow.

When I got up, I was pretty much a snowman. minus the hat, stick for arms, and buttons. That is until they put some rocks on me. "Hey! I am not a snowman!"

The five giggled. "I am..." I stood all the way up, "A snow _monster!_" I started chasing them they screamed but laughed.

After we settled down I took a quick break. Vivianne ran up to me with big puppy eyes. I sighed, "All right, the usual for you five?" They all nodded.

With a flick of the hand the snow flew to their backs in the shape of wings, except for the two boys whom wielded a sword and shield ready to hit each other with explosive, meaning broken snow, hits. They reform since again they are my creation therefor take no energy to keep up, should it be natural or someone elses, that'd be difficult.

I also had them float on a pad of snow but not too high, high enough to reach my height so about a foot and a half maybe three quarters, off the ground.

They were having so much fun I didn't register anything else, until I heard some yelling.

"Vivianne! It's time to head home."

The girl pouted, but the others soon followed when their parents showed up a moment later. Seeing this I ruffled their heads. "Hey guys, I'm always here almost every night, don't worry okay? I'm also here after the sky is twilight, between sunset and nightfall okay? Also... I could never leave you guys without something to take home."

Pulling out my staff well pretend, but hey, how else do I keep this up staffs are nice but it's not like this is magic. I'm not Hecate's son or grandson or anything really. I put one hand on my head and pushed the end of the staff out almost like I am summoning something, which really I am just forming, this just makes me look icy cool.

In front of each of them was a small ice structure of the staff I use when they are around. "If you want to pretend to be me, just play with this staff and don't worry about it melting or being too cold, plus..." I tapped the staff. "They light up a bit when you hold it to the sun." I pulled out a flashlight and shone through it, a rainbow appeared. "Any light will do."

They all beamed at it and took them.

The adults came to their children, "Thanks for looking after them during our meeting Jack."

"I'd say Anytime and give me a call but I don't own a cell since you know, the whole magic deal. But I'm here at twilight and I stay up at night and sleep during the day, well most of it around noon I get up. However like I said, I won't be here specifically until around twilight." They nodded and left me.

After they left my face became stoic again as if I didn't meet those kids, as if life was terrible in an instant. Then again considering who I am, I guess I never was happy.

Nothing is happy for me. After all, a frozen heart can't be healed with time...

* * *

My uncle and I just sat in the throne room, we couldn't help it. For a demigod, even a male demigod of a married god, especially of Poseidon the one I actually thought would be loyal even to a marriage he never wished for. Yet just proven not even the most loyal of gods could be loyal to someone they never loved in the first place.

However, this Perseus, this Jack whoever he is! He confuses me, he has such an uplifted spirit around kids, it makes me wonder, which side of him is true?

The broken hearted, stoic, uncaring, Jack Frost when he has no purpose, or the Jack Frost in the Park when surrounded by little kids he could play with.

Just how broken could he be?

My head raced with a million thoughts, his piercing blue eyes, his spiked hair. Why does he act so. Yes I understand he lost his mother, sure he was subjected to that and okay maybe Poseidon could have sent a sign earlier, but to not care to that extent when not with kids?

Who is Jack Frost really, what is he like alone? When the hunter, is hunted what happens?

The thought hit me.

"Uncle, do you mind if I bring him to Olympus unharmed of course, but, he's different."

* * *

**One month later...**

I was walking in the city with modern clothes, oh how they irk me. How could one ever hunt in this type of clothing? It's impossible!

I had a simple blue tea on with jeans and black sneakers. My looks were as Percy Jackson, not Jack Frost. The reason I did this is well, I wanted to check up on Greek Mythology.

Something isn't right, Artemis would never just leave me be, I am a male after all.

While pondering upon this I wandered eventually into a museum, a museum section specifically, over Greek Myths.

Wandering through this modernized labyrinth I found my way to Artemis which was in the center of the hall. Reading upon it I saw the following in black script.

**Phoebe Artemis**

**Child of Leto and Zeus**

**Goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, and Moon.**

**Maiden Godess**

The Greek words circled around me my eyes glowed as did the symbols. I began to chant in ancient Greek, quickly I had learned of Artemis.

"I see, that is a possibility. Further research will be needed." I nodded and began to descend. "So this is what could be the cause of my survival, it is not that I am strange, it could be, I am a son of Poseidon just as Orion." I assumed this as truth.

At this point I had begun to take my leave. I slung my bag over my back which provided my needs of food. I walked to the school grounds to see if I could find any information on this.

When I got to one it was dubbed as Yancy Middle School. When I found this out I walked in, but not as Percy, I went as Jack. My frozen cloak and snowy trail along with the frosted hair and ice glazed eyes.

Walking in people began to stop as my footsteps tread past. My familiar smirk was evident. "Hello." I said as I walked by, "Don't mind me, just going to the library, I just wanted to do some research, you don't mind do you?" I said passing by.

One of the staff, most probably a teacher or principal, stopped me. "Excuse me, but we need you to wear a visitor pass and... aren't you kinda, young, shouldn't you be in school?"

I didn't turn but I did stop, "My name, is Jack Frost," I raised my hand and the snow gathered to it as a snowball. "If you can't believe my words believe your eyes, snow doesn't just fly to my hand now does it?" I questioned them and continued my way, "Oh, catch," I said tossing it to one of the students who was most likely an aid, or some extremely small young looking staff.

When I got to the outside, as the Library, Gym, and dorms, were all separate buildings, most likely a private school or school for select students, there were a group of girls. One looked as if they were in a vat of cheeto cheese.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked.

I tilted my head, "Jack Frost, I am looking up some information on Greek Gods at the moment and since I don't know what a Library looks like in the city I assumed it'd be easier to just go to a school, which can be easily spotted with kids flowing in and out." I explained. "If you don't mind I'd like to be on my way."

She and her posse stopped me, "Nice try buster but who do you think we are? You have three seconds to tell us who you are?"

I sighed, "Looks like schools in the area are about to have a snow day." I dropped my bag and held my staff out, my eyes glowed blue just as they did when I spoke Greek, however this time I used it for show and to give them a scare. A storm brewed above us.

"You say I am not speaking the truth, I expected as such but to bully someone as me is dangerous." I said with bright eyes. As it died down the storm did as well.

They were freaked out, except the one girl. "Nice try, but there's no way I am just gonna believe some lame party tricks." She said with a smirk.

"A party trick? Dear this is much more than some silly little trick of the eyes."

Winds swept and snow danced across the breeze. The frost that was covering the ground swirled up my arm, I continued by summoning ice and had it form on me. I released my staff in favor of my sword. I leaned against it as my hair grew larger and formed a crown of ice crystals. My hand was formed as a gauntlet and ice.

"Is this," I motioned with my frozen hand as I tossed my sword and it turned against the girls. "A fraud?! You won't believe what you hear, you refuse to understand your eyes, and yet even with what you can feel do you refuse?!"

She walked up and felt it, stumbling back as my glare appeared. A dragon of ice and frost appeared. "This is the power, of a child of a god! This, is what the result of a Transcendent can do." I claimed.

"D,don't kill me I have a lot of life still!" She cried out in fear.

I sat on my Dragon's head. The dragon rose to the air. "I can see, this place will not help me learn anything. It is getting time for me to return, but I will leave with one final bit of words. I shall tell you this much. No matter who you are," I bellowed at them, "No matter what you are, God, human, or a mixture of mortal and immortal, Everyone dies, it may not be physical, but everyone dies on the inside by their dreams. You dream far too big, your hopes are crushed, and every time you witness it you die more and more until you've given up.

"Nothing can help once you've reached the bottom of the pit, and I know that more than anyone. A child of divine creation, a child that lost it's mortal mother, betrayed by mortal step father, I am already broken, and it doesn't matter if I have eternity! A broken heart cannot be healed by time alone." I said as tears formed in my eyes recalling that day my mother died.

I whisked away in a torrent of snow that appeared at will and landed on my bed. The dragon gone, any trace of Jack Frost or Percy Jackson disappeared.

_"Everyday, I've been dying, everyday, I slowly die more and more on the inside."_ My tears splattered on the pillow as I mourned. _"Every single time, I act... only distant memories that can no longer be obtained. Only hopes that are too unreal to be possible. Only, a shell."_

* * *

I heard his cries, it was twilight, although I was unaware of his promise that he'd be at the park this time around, I heard what he said.

"Jack was never angry," I decided, "Just broken, always broken."

That's why he didn't care he stepped in front of a beast of punishment, that he walked across a dangerous line to save Zoe. Not because he felt it was right, he was in pain and he thought no pain was greater.

To feel abandoned by one, to feel betrayed by another, to feel used by another, and then, have nothing left by everyone.

In the first centuries, I have seen it, the boy, is the one left broken by everyone, including, my own.

* * *

**This ends the chapter however, I want to announce something so it is IMPORTANT you read this.**

**None of my stories are planned. Not a single one. So you may wonder what happened to this story, well, I want ideas. If you are wondering here is my plan (This is a Pertemis story so it isn't really spoiling much)**

**Percy acts as Jack Frost a carefree spirit on one side, and a cold hearted hunter on the other. Artemis feels bad and wants to teach him that there is still hope.**

**During this many of the stories are pretty much going to last a couple chapters most probably 5-10 or I hope so. The stories will change based on his powers since they mainly involved earthquakes and water powers to Storm and Frost.**

**Lastly, I want them to be together Artemis and Percy, after that... well that itself would be a spoiler however, I love riddles! so...**

**The frost and the forest never work together, but when they do a beautiful scene is made.**

**If you could figure out what I mean, then great other than that, good luck because honestly I may drop hints within the story from now on.**

**Here's what I need an answer for, Do you want me to time skip until he goes to Camp Half Blood, or would you rather have me do one more chapter before it? Because I choose to.**


	4. Remember the Past

**One year (Added to the month so 11 months before he goes to camp) later**

It was time to act, Jack was only getting more lost, I know it's against my standings to actually help a male at all, but the Jack today, is broken and the remains of Percy. I've never seen Poseidon so lost, the sea was never calm after learning such.

We set up camp and gathered at lunch for the meeting I was going to make. "Hunters, it is time we discuss the boy from last year, Jack Frost the son of my Uncle." They all glared at something even the word boy causes a ruckus.

"Jack's true name, is Percy, he is I'll admit, one of Poseidon's strongest, however I cannot say he is vile." This shocked them. "When I called Poseidon, we saw Jack at a park, Jack is a frozen version of Percy, but also, the kinder one. He is faking smiles and laughs and making snow for kids, he practically babysits them." Which only added more to their shock. "However one day I followed him. He was researching the gods for some reason. That was when I saw just how lost he truly was."

"That is why, I want you all to hunt him, but please avoid being seen and making mistakes, if any threat was needed, I'd say his glare made Ares look like a welcoming smile." That caused them to falter, "He used his powers for it, but then again so does Ares seeing as just being around him makes you angry."

Zoe, the girl Jack had saved, spoke up, "he is still a boy yet you expect us to just watch and not harm him?"

I nodded, "There are a lot of things about humans that give things away Zoe, one thing is that the eyes never lie. It is just too natural for them to react."

* * *

I was practicing throwing frozen knives. Why? The same reason I do this time of year. Mourn.

I wanted to forget, I wished to forget, I didn't want any ties with it, but then there is this memory, that does more than be in the dark recesses of my mind, it takes my powers from my weakness, and it does more.

How do you feel facing your fears? What if you had a horrible memory, perhaps had a dance with Thanatos? Or maybe stood at the gates of "hell", perhaps someone close to you died, right in front of your eyes.

Imagine reliving it every year the day it occurred. The pain is too great to forget. Like things like your birthday, a holiday, your parents anniversary, all happy things you remember. But good things aren't the only things you remember.

Every year, on the brink of Fall, I remember walking down the hall, hiding behind the corner and the table, and seeing my mother's green eyes with that hanging open mouth, the pool of blood under her, the broken bottle in my stepfa- in the beasts grasp. The murderous glint that pranced in his eyes, and then lastly, the two things that broke me.

My mother mouth one word as she noticed me when her eyes went wide, 'Run...' and then, she went limp.

That same memory replayed itself everytime, but the true fright, is at the time it happens. Normally I am calm at the water, I then realized, that during that weakness, a storm brews, the earth trembles, and the waves rise.

It is a theater, and the terrifying part starts now...

* * *

Zoe POV

We went to watch the boy. The very word gave a bitter taste in my mouth.

It was decided three shall watch the boy while the rest set up camp and perform daily routine. It twas I, Phoebe, and Atlanta who were selected to watch at the time.

The moon shone brightly behind the canopy of the treetops.

However when we gazed our eyes on the boy, something happened, something... unnatural. My sisters eyes widened at the occurrence.

Twas as if the very soil was in fear of something, that the gray no black storm clouds were hiding a secret not meant for mortal eyes, and the water was engaged.

The boy himself trembled. Thine eyes held great fear. It was his powers but not his will. Almost as if he had no control whatsoever. What was happening, was not by will.

* * *

No, not now! Anything but this anytime but now!

Slowly I backed away, "No... Please not ever again, NEVER AGAIN!" I screamed I terror as I tried to avoid my dreaded memory. However, fear only loves the weakness found in memories, the pain it causes and fright it delivers.

The water towers over me, it breaks away before a child of water is seen walking down a frozen Hallway.

I continued to stare wide eyed and tried to back away. Yet a broken log was in my way, and with my water being my subconscious creation, I could not escape from my most feared memory.

The watery image turned, a woman made of thicker ice in her 30's was on the ground. A behemoth with entirely frozen ice that it was no longer see through. , compared to the child was there holding a beer bottle above his head, as he advanced at the woman who backed to the ice wall.

He was fuming, "I asked you a question, why, are, you, LATE! " he bellowed. He brought the bottle down to hit the wall above her,the glass shards fell on her.

I was hyperventilating, tightening my fists I yelled "get away from my mom!" I stood up and summoned my bow trying to shoot the image, "Get out of my head! I don't want to remember!" But all is in vain. The man turned to wager as my ice arrow hit it, only to reform into compact ice. "I don't want to remember..." I said breaking down into tears. I covered my ears.

"Please... make it stop, make it go away... please..." I cried closing my eyes.

But memories don't care what you have to say about it, only that you know it. He picked her up. "I I was working extra for Percy, Gabe please just let me go!"

He scowled and dropped her back onto the shards, her ice structure fractured and water began to leak out but turned to snow as If mimicking blood spread. "I am through with you and you're son. This is the last time You'll ever see the light of day!"

The water version of me stood there, yet something was happening, a small layer of ice formed.

He struck her, she was bleeding, and muttered run silently, and that is what I did, run, run to the fire escape run to the police.

However one thing was constant, the ice spread, slowly it became more white more solid. And when all was done. When was over, they young me, the original Percy, he grew up, he was surrounded by storm, and then the snow formed words above.

I stared at them, the new Jack Frost was frozen everywhere, everywhere but the heart. From the skull to the right foot was a crack that ran through the heart.

The snow were words, "What the mind forgets the body remembers, what the person remembers can break them to their very soul..."

Tears were evident on my face, at last... I screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhh! Enough enough enough!" I covered my ears again as water constricted around me.

It held me in a vice like grip. I was in the air slightly, at least 5 feet off the ground. My head thrown back and arms angled outwards. The frozen Jack Frost sculpture, cracked a second time from shoulder to pelvis once again through the heart.

* * *

It was strange up in the sky, peering from my moon chariot was a storm that brewed around a lake where Zoe, Phoebe, and Atlanta were sent to watch while the rest of the hunt was setting camp.

An ear splitting cry broke through the night. It was pained. However the storm disappeared, and when I looked down was something that shocked me.

Jack, or rather Percy was suspended in the air by water, Zoe is the only hunter who could have possibly overpowered Jackson because she is also part titan. But her power got locked from her, and as a child of the big 3 it'd take another Poseidon child to equal him, or an even more ancient being's child to overpower him.

Yet even this wasn't what shocked me, it was the statue of a frozen Jack Frost with a crack running through where the heart should be and then, a new one was forming, cracking from his left shoulder to right pelvis also through his heart.

I had to call the girls back to camp and sent three quick brief brighter flashes enough to notice only if trained though.

When I reached camp three wide eyed huntress es walked in. This shocked me as they were my eldest hunters. Zone had stood by my side for several thousands of years, Phoebe as well as Atlanta both served Olympus greatly in the hunt. So to scare these three to this point is unimaginable.

"Girls in my tent please?" Eventually they stopped staring but the trembling didn't. Whatever my dear adoptive daughters saw, they saw something extremely vile or horrible. "What has gotten y out three scared stiff?"

Atlanta managed to choke out a few words, then Phoebe and Zone which shocked me the most. "W,we saw... The boys memories..." Phoebe held herself, "of Jack's stepfather attacking his mother before she died" Zone tried to steel her nerves. "T, that's when he ran, and then he grew up but he was originally a water child as he grew his physical features changed and the water turned to packed ice. Only the heart remained. It was cracked right through the heart, and words were with it..."

The three tried to explain the words but with the distraction of breaking and forming ice it's not simple or easy. Lastly was one question Artemis feared the most.

"I heard as scream please tell me one of you saw something disgusting." I begged hoping it wasn't what I thought.

Atlanta shook her head grasping her shoulders. "Jack... he yelled, he was the only one yelling. He tried blocking the noise, but it was like he couldn't avoid it otherwise he would have ran away... He was screaming "I don't want to remember it! Please let me forget! I never want to remember that again!" Before water tendrils grabbed him and lifted him in the air before creating add each hold on it.

"I assume he is alive, none of us controlled the water but it may be possible he controlled it without thought or want."

I made a decision. "Girls... I am going to talk to Poseidon, and when I do please, don't make any contact with Jack don't look for him or anything until otherwise understood?" I received three nods in response.

They left as I flashed myself to Olympus...

**I was thinking about ending it but nah, I ain't that evil... I'm more!**

* * *

**That's right I just switched to Percy before the time skip LOL**

I was frightened, I was a brown rabbit being chased by a snow fox. I am a prey that is totally weakened compared to the invisibility of the hunter in the snowy background. The hunter is the one hunted by their own dreams. The fallen angel, the enlightened demon, the broken soul, the rugged heart, the twisted mind, the betrayed hero. All these things that should never happen, that sound ridiculous, are my reality.

I woke up from my nightmare, meaning I finally got up from being unconscious from seeing that horrible memory, however I made a promise, so long as I remember, I'll do it for one day. No matter how hard that memory hurts. No matter how many _other_ more painful memories come forth.

Those two years I spent after her death, those broken dreams he shattered. All my wonderful memories destroyed by that sole beast's action.

I wandered into the city, the ice melted and I walked into a cemetery. When I stooped a storm brewed, but not of my creation, and it was not my father or any other godly force, I am a hunter nobody could fake it or shield it from a hunter's senses only another hunter, and that is Artemis and her hunt can rival me.

The tree that shaded me was being blown, and then it started to rain. I didn't bother using any of my powers to stop it from hitting me. It was time I did this, and frankly, I am far too weak to be here.

My eyes were glassy not from the ice that melted, from the tears I produced. I dropped to my knees, and wailed.

**Here lies Sally Jackson**

**Died a mother who loved**

**her child to no bounds**

**XXXX-XXXX**

**R.I.P.**

* * *

**Yes that just happened, I just ended this with a broken Percy, don't worry he clears up later, kind of. Of course he's going to get colder, but the main thing to grab from this are a few things. **

**In this chapter there are 2 hints. But they are mostly obvious, so I will tell you them but not the meaning.**

**Ice sculpture of Jack**

**The features on the sculpture.**

**Also if you are EVER going to wonder, that thing just everybody does when they read a book and wonder what if the characters in said book read their book? Yep. When this is finished I am going to make a sequel and depending on how you guys react.**

**1st off I am going to tell you this now. There are, as of now, 2 options for the sequel.**

**The first is a mystery (Because if I did it'd spoil everything)**

**The other, is they read the story, however I want that to be the FINAL story, so if I do chose this, then oh well series over.**


	5. Jack tries to go to CHB

**Day he goes to camp.**

The dreams tortured me, the voices were faint and the vision was blurry but I caught the few words that managed to catch the wind.

"Have... trusted... gave... heart... betrayed... known... hunter..." after that I wasn't sure. The dream faded and I saw more things swirl in the darkness before before the sunlight reached my eyes and woke me up.

I sighed as snow drizzled down. "Morning little brother." I turned my head, the ever so rare smile on my sisters face was present.

"What is it this time?" I asked not quite in the mood to just say hello.

She feigned heartbreak, "I am hurt, can't I say hello every now and then?" I rolled my eyes, she had her lips quivering and eyes glistened with tears.

"Like I have time for this I need to hunt for the the days meals." I said willing my bow and daggers to life from the snow that covered my floors. I walked out to the halls, "Are you staying, going to tell me something? Or will you be on your way?" I asked.

She sighed, "you're no fun." She pouted.

"You know what fun is? I am shocked. Get to the chase I don't have time for this Khoine." I said slinging my cloak of ice over my back.

Muttering something about rude mortal brothers she said, "Oh fine, " her eyes turned serious, ice cold leaving no room for questioning. "I think it is time you go to camp half blood." My eyes widened at the revelation. "Before you rant, dear brother, you should know that hideous scent is finally at its ends, unless you want to spend seven more years of abuse, " I cringed at the thought of having another kind of yearly trama, "or killed by medusa or the minotaur which as you should know wonder in the forest, I suggest you get you're icy butt into that camp by this afternoon or by Twilight. "

I contemplated the cons and pros. The first is obvious. I'd be in torture for seven years only to be free five years more. The second is stupid. That meant I'd have to... Be, social. I sighed I defeat, khione smirked. "Fine, by Twilight."

"Know this, because you go there you need to talk to people and not freeze them to death so I am going to use the mist and bring you to a field trip to a museum of your favorite topic, Greek Mythology! " I groaned.

"Can't I be the silent kid who just stays in the back?" I reasoned. "Why should I even need to be social to people. I am only staying for summer, that's what it is right?"

She nodded, "yes, but you know what happened , or maybe a faint idea right?"

"Storms, strange weather, constant Thunder and lightning storms, the river has been violent... let me guess, Lord Zeus and my 'father' are in one of their fueds again?" She nodded. "Wait, how do I get to camp half blood, not like I could ask and I don't remember where that tree nymph was. "

She knew I was referring to that child of Zeus that was turned into a tree two years prior.

"Precisely why the field trip, I covered a mortal with a scent similar to yours that will fade when go come in. The old Hero trainer and a satyr are there but can't tell who it is." I nodded.

"So, what would you to eat since you are here?" I asked her.

* * *

We have been watching Percy for over a year now, this boy is so confusing! Rather than breaking a women's heart, he has been playing around and joking with it, he doesn't give pure happiness it's fake! But they are smiling more than ever when he is around. How could this be so?! I cannot believe I am going to say this but it's only going to hurt him in the long run. Yes I Artemis Phoebe the maiden and Huntress of the Olympians the only one not bound to Ancient Laws directly has admitted to being wrong about a Male.

Zoe was also confused, she has been a mess since the incident 11 months ago. Same as Atlanta and Phoebe, the three of them are scared and shocked. They can't tell what to think, was it a fraud? Did he know we had been watching him and he is simply ignoring us to keep this illusion up, but they can't help but think what if it's real?

To be honest I cannot blame the three of them, what they described was horrendous, but if so, he has great memory, he had told us or rather the hunters present at the event two years ago. If he was able to bring something from 11 months prior he is either telling the truth, or a master of fraud. Yet the scared look in his eyes, the scream that penetrated the skies and rocked my chariot. That was no fake.

Jack Frost when alone is cold and disheartened, yet inside he is broken and trying to seal it, for what reason though? He is alone in the wilderness, it is not like he is talking to anyone right?

However on the flipside put him in a park, he would willingly break ancient laws and show his godly powers, yet they coin it off as some magical ability he has as the proclaimed Jack Frost of Legend, the spirit who just plays around.

So what could we do? If I were to attack him for his cold heart and actions, what would that leave the other side where kids adore him, and many girls as well? What if those girls were demigods and they hated the hunt for we killed someone they respected?

The mortals have a true saying, Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Meaning if we were to kill Jack Frost, then possible future huntress's would look at us in disdain, for we had killed someone they held close, why would they desire to have others feel the same way?

That is the danger of the Hunt, if we attack a boy for minimalistic means what consequences could we have? A mortal murdercase that will be blamed on another, or perhaps leave a mother with kids? Perhaps the boy was of neither, he didn't break hearts yet didn't do anything to even gain their attention what then?

That is our danger, that is what Zoe, Phoebe, and Atlanta are currently fearing.

Zoe was mindlessly shooting arrows hardly any hit their target which shocked the audience of my two youngest hunters who were watching, yet even when she started to run low on arrows she didn't take notice.

Phoebe and Atlanta were holding daggers but like Zoe it was as if their mind was on auto pilot. They weren't even close to each other yet they were slashing the air randomly.

His memories are his own, and I had only seen the result and heard his past. Yet my mind cannot grasp the possibilities of what they had seen.

Zoe is my most loyal lieutenant and she has never once faltered off the course of being a Maiden since she had joined. Phoebe is one of my most brutalic hunters when it comes to males and their repulsive nature. Yet even Atlanta a daughter of a minor sea god, not even she could stay in understanding the reasons for Poseidon's son,

One thing was certain, we all shared the same thought on the matter, 'What did we see, was it planned, or was it real?'

Everytime we tried to shake it off we just find more reasons it couldn't be faked, and when we try to convince ourselves evidence just pops back up, the most prominent was the statue and that Jack wasn't able to control the water that seemed to hurt him dangerously close to the brink of madness or death.

So we followed him, we hid in the cover of the night, in the trees, near the bushes, and if it ever came to, the walls of his house. Mortals could say we looked either like secret agents, or assassins, but we aren't. We are hunters, and the hunter never gives up a hunt.

* * *

Khione left after breakfast, I couldn't stay in the forest at the moment, it was getting rather hot. **(This is going to follow the books so technically it's summer)** So in my makeshift home which has no electricity and just running water, not exactly the home you'd like to be to cool off in, and since I focus on the colder elements of water. My powers are weaker or atleast they seem weaker.

I could always summon ice and snow, but it would soon melt under the rays of the sun.

That's why I went to the park with white clothes on. I'd usually wear a light blue hoodie but in this weather? I may look like fantasy, but what kind of fantasy is stupid enough to overheat, especially when the spirit is supposed to be about ice and snow?

Kids were running around enjoying their day. It was peaceful, I laid down on a bench taking in the light breeze. Days like this are reasons I still couldn't just jump into the hands of Thanatos. There still are people in danger, and I vowed so long as I am breathing, I am not gonna give up. There are still people willing to attack young children, I had survived seven years of my life with that, I won't let anyone I know spend another year like that if I can help it.

There was a slight sound almost as if the voice was annoyed, I peeked open my right eye to see a small girl. I forced a smile and sat up, "I'm sorry, did you want to sit here?"

She nodded and sat down. She was holding a blue bear that had snowflakes on it. Then I remembered, "Hold on, you're... Vivianne right?"

Her eyes widened and she backed away in fear, "h-how do you know my name?!"

I laughed, "Relax, I could never hurt a girl, after all," I point my finger to the sky, a small ball of wind and snow swirled around it, "I am Jack Frost." I winked and she immediately hugged me.

"Where have you been! A lot of kids say you don't exist and make fun of me, they said I was making it up and the other four were as well." She cried a little.

I couldn't help but hold her closely, she was sad... I don't like sad faces, they remind me of... me. "My powers of snow, ice, and storm are weak in the summer, I'm very sorry, but this is probably the best I can do for now." I told her softly and let go.

I tried to summon a snow storm, but because of the weather it went against my powers and only caused cool air to the park and a small snow storm cloud over head, and it dropped small droplets of rain instead. "Summer isn't my type of weather, once Fall hits, I can start using colder abilities, and in spring they slowly go away till I can only go this far. The summer solstice I cannot do any power of snow whatsoever." This wasn't true, I have the ability to rattle the earth and bend water to my will, but again Snow, Ice, and Storm are me.

"It's okay... but... can you visit my school when it starts again before Winter Break?" She was practically begging, I knew summer started last week, so I don't have much time before the Summer Solstice where even the Hunters of Artemis can catch me.

However, I know those eyes, I won't make anyone sad. I forced another smile, "Sure. what school do you go to?"

"I go to Yancy, I have really bad dyslexia so I have trouble reading and writing so they put me there to see if others can help." I nodded. "What time is it?"

I thought about it, I knew it was morning, it was starting to get hot, "I'd say about 10 or 10:15."

"I have to go then, Mommy and Daddy said they were gonna bring me to my friends house now." I nodded and she left. I casted a bit of the snow that fell.

"Oi, Vivianne!" She turned around and I tossed her the diamond again. "Here's another one." She smiled and waved goodbye.

The day was nice, however I had to go to the museum for Khione's plans.

It was there I knew who was after me, the so called teacher Ms. Dodds.

When she asked I stayed back I nodded, Grover, the Satyr I presumed, was worried and told me not to go.

I told him he was a good friend thinking that's what the fake would say, and went with her. The room was empty, Ms. Dodds was at the top of some scaffolding.

"Where is it?! You have caused us enough trouble and I will give you a chance to have a quick death."

"That would work... if I had what you are talking about... Alecto. I can see through the Myst don't bother, you look ridiculous in that school staff uniform and the leather looks absolutely terrible."

She snarled and lunged out at me. However when I knew I was in danger I called the water from the fountain and pipes, the room was filled with water now, however I am not into water and caused them to freeze.

"Attack me if you can Alecto, but know flying with this jumbled mess isn't easy. I know who my father is and I know you do as well."

"All the more reason I send you to the fields of punishment!" She said charging at me once more.

I heard a wheel chair roll in, "What ho Percy!" I flinched, Khione must have told them my old name not my alias. He tossed a pen, I questioned the action but grabbed it anyways.

A bronze sword popped out. Anaklusmos. Ah, so this is the sword of Heracles. Interesting. However I don't like non-frozen weapons.

I melted part of the ice and surrounded the sword with a second casing of ice. "This is better," The spires started to melt from the windows. This gave Alecto the chance to attack me. However I wasn't going to simply stand as a sitting duck. Naturally I did the only reasonable thing, I swung the sword halfway into her, she cried out in pain, "Tell the other two, I don't have Hade's Helmet of Darkness." with that I sliced her all the way. I melted the ice on the sword recapped the pen just before the Myst released it's affect on the mortals.

Someone must have done it for this was strong Myst, fifteen people were in the room all wondering why they were wet and slipping on the floor. Being the little jokester I am, I froze the floor and walked back down the hall.

I walked up to the man in the wheel chair. "Ah that would be my pen Perseus, please bring you're own writing utensil next time."

I shook my head and backed up. "I'll have you know Mr. Brunner, my mother, was a clear sighted mortal. I have inherited that ability. I know you are Chiron the Trainer of Heroes, and the boy in Crutches is a Satyr. Also you were under the impression of the myst by Khione. I am not the same Demigod you originally thought, she had taken some of my scent and placed it on a mortal. I am the Demigod you are after, and I have known who I am for several years now. I am Percy Jackson," I said with slight distaste, "Son of the Sea God, Poseidon and for the record, I don't have the stupid lightning bolt, I have been in the forest for five years."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. "You must go to camp halfblood, the Gods are trifled at the moment."

I shrugged and walked out, "I'll be there by night. I can't use my powers effectively at day." He nodded.

**TIME SKIP TO TWILIGHT** **(No not the book or movie the time)**

The day finally reached it's end, when Artemis the Goddess of the Moon, and Apollo God of the Sun are both in the sky and are going to change hold over the area of the Sky.

However I heard something, it was... crying? I broke out of my regular movements towards camp halfblood and into a sprint. Someone's crying, someone's hurt.

Quickly I dashed my way there, it was a girl perhaps four, possibly six. "Hey are you alright?! Are you hurt?"

The moon finally took control of the sky and with the light of the moon I saw something that angered me to my very core, my iris' became slits.

Belt marks, bruises and cuts all over her arm and legs. She was wearing or would be wearing long articles of clothing had it not been torn off. She was hiding the pain. However, pain cannot be hidden so easily when they are so evident in the eyes.

I kneeled down, "Who did this?"

She jumped onto my neck hugging me. I whispered into her ear, "People are so cruel, don't worry I won't let anyone harm you. You'll be alright. I promise you."

There was yelling, and calling out "Where is she!?" I growled.

"Stay here." She nodded and wiped her tears.

There were two men. "There she is!"

I blocked them. "What do you think you are doing to this girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are gonna sell her." I growled.

"So you guys are some pedophiles? Well I see you've tried to 'break her in' and frankly. I despise people who hurt children."

They laughed, "You're just some kid and we are two full grown adults. what do you think you can do to us?"

"Wrong. I am not some kid." Under the night the air got colder so my powers returned to a higher level. "I am Jack Frost the Legend of Snow!" I summoned a storm. "and I hate people who attack children!" I created my bow, "When I get angry, I am not limited to simple parlor tricks or hunting, I can do so much worse."

A dragon formed from the storm and came down as a white dragon. Ice scales with snow skin. A ghost like dragon "Meet Snow, my dragon! Snow, these people have decided to hurt an innocent girl, shall you do the honors of taking the short one off me?"

He nodded, of course I was controlling him but I let that part of the mind go autopilot. **(Reminder, in this story I made it so that if it is their creation they don't need to think about it for it to happen.)** I pulled on the bow.

"You ain't got any arrows!" He laughed again.

"Think again." Once I pulled all the way the air swirled around the area am arrow would be and formed an iced one with a snow shaped feather at the end. "I told you I am Jack Frost." I released it and it penetrated his heart. "Scum like you don't deserve to live."

The other was in fear. "Snow get off him." He seemed relieved. That is until I walked towards him, "Snow bring the girl, we can't leave her here alone." He went to pick her up and shrunk down for her to get on. She smiled happy they were being dealt with. However with that he ran.

I sighed and dashed off into his direction, he had plenty of stamina as he made it near a farm. I struck him then and there. However it didn't end there.

The girl who was on Snow yelled, she was badly hurt but I heard and understood her, "L-Look o-out!" I heard a roar.

I picked up my sword. "So it appears that the first major monster I shall defeat is the Minotaur." He appeared to get stronger, "Kssk, names have power of course." The bull charged as I dashed up the hill. The bull nearly reached me until we got to the top where a tree was there.

I used my snow that fell on the ground to push the minotaur back. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" I yelled tired from running. I got some attention as I heard footsteps beyond the tree head in my direction. I lifted the Minotaur into the air and my eyes glowed again. "I am angry for people attacked a young girl, and now I am angry a monster stooped so low to attack when someone is tired. For That you will not have a simple quick death."

The storm decreased in temperature into a tornado of hail. "Try this you pathetic excuse for a monster!" The hail swirled around the minotaur, of course he was only a few feet off the ground but still he wasn't able to find traction to get away from. A hail hit his horn and before I could I grew tired from the constant use.

I released the storm and hail. Snow slowly deformed but went to the ground so the girl on him wouldn't get hurt. The minotaur took this chance to recover as it ran away from sight.

"Did you see that?"

"He made the Minotaur run away from him..."

"That kids strong."

There were murmur but I ignored it as I collapsed forward.

* * *

**Hey guys the chapter didn't seem to make sense but... I thought this was the best way to gather attention to him before he actually went into camp.**

**My plan again is to use about 7-10 chapters (Hopefully) per book so at least 35 chapters relating to the books and 1 extra chapter for my special ending.**

**Anyways I wanted to post this now because 1. It has 3k words and I think I'd take too long anymore. and 2... on January 22nd... I turn 15!**

**Yeah... I'm 14 at the moment (Shocked huh? 14 year old boy writing this story? Yes? No? Whatever I like writing)**

**So...**

**(. . ) (' ' ) ( ' ' ) ( ' ') ( . .) ( . . ) (^_^) There's a Review button, mind dropping a comment on this chapter? Oh is that a follow? Try that too!**


	6. Wake up and smell the Hunt!

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT UPDATE**

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you 1. It's my birthday (Yayz!) I was extremely excited that this story has 130 follows and 99 favorites! I think that's pretty awesome for 5 chapters that haven't gotten to the actual story part. So now we are actually going to follow along and the next few chapters probably the next 3 are going to be him at camp, with the girl (She will be named this chapter!) and then Artemis and her talk (Explained next)**

**I just wanted to say, thanks for reading and I hope I can continue however, I have yet to finish Last Olympian (I am trying to get around to but... Otaku has to watch their anime right?) also, I don't really _like_ the HoO series, yeah I may have Piper, Leo. Jason show up later but Percy/Jack will not exactly follow this, or I will simply time skip that if the story doesn't get any better (I have 3 of the 4 books right now for that series)**

**Reminder: If I EVER run out of ideas send me a PM that you'd really want this story to continue, label it Jack Frost Idea Help and ask what my current idea is, I will only take 3 at a time so please be patient with me and if I ever run out of idea's I'll search for ya.**

**I have really bad writers block so I do forget stories after I have no ideas. HOWEVER I hope this will not happen soon in the first series.**

**I DO have a plan for the PJO read Jack Frost and the other story, however mine is going to be quite different than what we are used to. I am going to explain this further at the end.**

**Anyway story starts in Artemis' POV so, let's go! (There are no other views other than the original two)**

* * *

The day went by with his strange motives. He had not stayed in one place at all. It was first his house, but we all knew it was a risk to be spotted, so we were scattered throughout the forest. Two in probably places, a lake, the paths, his house which is where I and Zoe are, and clearings. When he started to move we followed and gradually got bigger, however he went somewhere unexpected. The city. We were all confused, I told Zoe and the hunters with her to follow but stay discreet. I went to find the other hunters along with Phoebe who decided to stay at the Lake in case he showed up.

When I returned with 7 other hunters we found Zoe and the other hunters staying at a Park, where he was lying on a bench before a girl walked up to him. My blood boiled assuming he was going to harm her. I was in slight relief when she hugged him, angered she was crying. However it calmed down as she had to go, but before that he tossed a crystal of some sorts.

After doing so he went to a museum, but the strangest part wasn't that he went to a museum, rather he _purposefully_ went to the museum, for what reason I wasn't sure, until I saw it myself.

Alecto one of the Kindly Ones. However the most shock we had was when he knew it, and used his powers. Strangely it was Chiron who came in and gave him a sword, yet Jack wasn't satisfied as he froze the blade over in ice before slicing Alecto, whispered some words, and obliterated her.

Immediately I knew he had this planned as he talked to Chiron shook his head and his eyes widened. They apparently worked out an agreement.

However the shock ends when he was preparing at his house, he heard something I could faintly hear, it was a girl crying, he saved her and in anger I nearly rushed once more, but even then I had to stop when mortals came out. He then called out an ice clad beast with a snow body. It was a dragon and the girl willingly climbed on top as Jack attacked the men that were apparently after her.

Yet there was one more surprise, he had both killed the mortals and forced the minotaur, the beast of the labyrinth, to run away and injure him.

The horn was taken as a trophy. Chiron, a Saytr and the leaders of each cabin were there. They helped Percy up and put him to the infirmary.

I decided to gather the hunters, "I will tell Chiron we will be staying, I will talk to... Jack, about the events that happened today." Zoe and Phoebe nodded understanding, the rest knew but didn't speak yet.

I flashed myself to the Big House. "Chiron." The centaurian turned around, "My hunters are coming over tonight, also, I wish to be informed when that boy wakes up." I told him.

This caused confusion, "What? I mean, yes, Lady Artemis, but might I ask as to why you have interest in conversing with the child? He has just arrived and-"

"He's known about the world of Greeks since he was young Chiron, I am sure he informed you of this, we have been watching him for roughly a year since he, I begrudgingly admit, saved my lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. He knows me for nearly two years now, he has also told me, he is the son of Poseidon, yet he disregards the normal abilities of water power and the ability to shake the earth in favor of the more colder elements and storm capabilities."

He nodded, "Is there a reason that he acts like that, he is quite different, normally once they know of their godly half they are attacked, and as a child of the Sea God, he should also be attacked more often than not."

I nodded, I rubbed my arm, "His past... if I heard right from Phoebe, Zoe, and Atlanta, and if what they saw was real... was probably one of the worst, I've heard of and I am not excluding the hunt. It must be strange hearing it from me, but I swear it on the Styx I have no intention to harm him, I just need to talk to him about today."

Chiron nodded.

It wasn't until three days later, a Friday, that Chiron contacted me he had woken up, but reminded me to give him a day as to get up as in his current state, I wouldn't be shocked if he fainted in the conversation, afterall if he uses storm and ice, I doubt using that much power in the middle of the day in summer isn't easy.

* * *

I began to stir, when I got up a sharp pain hit my head, "Ergh, I knew using my powers so rashly was going to cost me." I said bending upwards, however I felt being held down.

"Oh finally you wake up, look my name is Annabeth and you are in-"

I stayed on the bed but cut her off. "Yeah yeah, you're Annabeth, from your scent I assume it is Athena, you smell as if you've been near way too many libraries, this is Camp Half Blood a place where children of the Greek gods, or demigods live. It is a summer camp mostly but some decide to stay, that is why there are cabins and they are abnormally large. It is also why there is such a large amphitheatre and such. The place is surrounded by a barrier that blocks out natural storms however what is inside is from someone inside."

The girl, Annabeth, was shocked but glared a moment later clearly not liking she was cut off, "How do you know all that you have been passed out for three days!"

"Just three, I thought it was a week. I know, because I've known Camp Half Blood for three years now, since I was nine, some girl got turned into a tree when I saw at first, however at the time I could have cared less on how Zeus treated his daughter as from the way the monsters were I doubted I'd blame him for protecting her in a sort of twisted way." She glared more, "Ah, so you are her friend, my apologies. As I was saying, I have known of the Greeks for some time, I also know my godly parent, however I stopped using two of the four possible abilities. For the past what is it now, five years, I have retained myself in the woods as a hunter." I groaned leaning upwards, "Using ice and snow in the summer, bad idea." I said feeling light headed.

Annabeth huffed, "That's what you get for being an idiot, drink this." She forced a cup of golden liquid into my hands as I took a sip it was ice cold kind of like those slushies corner stores would sell this time of year. "How's it taste?"

"Like a snow cone without flavor. Why ask?" I replied, why wouldn't she know?

"Because idiot, that drink is nectar the drink of the Gods, it tastes as what drink you favor. Though I have to ask, why is it like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Perhaps I was wrong on the daughter of Athena part, isn't it obvious? I told you about my powers of snow and ice though that's rather the same element with different medians. I have also been nearly alone if it weren't for the one person I call sister visiting occasionally, in the woods for five years, you think I just waltzed into the city and play around?" I chuckled inwardly, "Because that's exactly what I do, save playing around as another person and all."

Annabeth raised a brow, "Another person, what have split personalities?"

I shrugged, "Call it what you want there's me, the more ice cold version of my life." I willed with the little energy I had to cause a film of ice to cover my eyes and freeze my hair and well you know my attire by now. "Then there is me," I forced the smile. "The more, 'ahem' care-free spirit of New York, Jack Frost."

Her eyes widened, "You mean that ridiculous boy on the news of New York of the claimed fantasy to life, is just some idiot?!"

I laughed slightly, but of course it wasn't enthusiastic more, sarcastic. "Yes that's me, can you leave now?"

"Why don't like company?"

"There are 2 kinds of company I like, family which I have 1 family member and messing around with kids. Not some teenager my age or older or younger whichever you fall under."

She fumed and stomped out. I laid back, I am regretting that I let Khione tell me to go to camp.

A soft voice giggled, "dear dear brother how could you honestly regret it, I am certain you're father will claim you and if he doesn't maybe I or my dad will." I would have rolled my eyes but she is just a voice.

"You really are no fun you know?" I sighed right now I was not in the mood.

"Sis," i replied, "First I am chased by Alecto because apparently someone stole Hade's helm and assumed I did I know this because Alecto serves Hades, I am certain he could care less about Zeus and his hissy fit. Then I find a girl attacked by vile men! You of all people should know better then anyone I am not going to just cool down after that, or rather warm up to speak in a... friendlier term."

A swirl of snow appeared. Khione was with me. "Well it's time to be big sister again!" I groaned. "What? You know how boring it is being Boreas' child and with the other two idiots with him I miss my brother."

"Shouldn't have told me to go to camp then." I grumbled. "Then what will you do oh sister of mine?"

She sat down next to me and created an ice crystal similar to mine only larger, "first get you a quick energy boost a and you clearly can't make it." She laughed as I hesitantly took my sister's ice. "Second a gift."

I raised my eyebrows. "A gift? What What don't I have that you could give me?" She laughed silently.

"I make you my champion what else? You're my brother time you got a gift for giving me someone I can talk to and only wish you were my actual brother instead of idiot one and brainless two." I stared.

"Just what do I get from this gift exactly?"

She smiled a full real smile, something reserved for me and me alone. "Not much since you control storm and snow but let's say it is much easier and less tiring."

I smiled back, a true smile. "Thanks... sister." She smiled and pointed her fore fingers at me before chanting in Ancient Greek.

When she finished she smiled. Waving her hand she conjured a mirror, I noticed something, I had actual light blue crystal like eyes! My hair was slightly white at the tips, and most of all, I wasn't tired in fact all cool breeze around me. But the table with the nectar and straw didn't ripple or spin.

"I have to go now, I will be around every now and then, word of advice, don't follow Artemis unless necessary." Just as quickly as she had arrived she left.

I could only imagine all I could do now. Maybe... maybe I cou- The girl!

Frantically I got up and swirled some energy of ice and snow around me to cool me off and get my energy up again. I dashed outside, it was past dawn now. I looked around for any place the girl could be, there was a giant white building I assumed had to be where she was. Quickly I made my way there.

Once I reached there I was quickly met by a man with thousands of eyes, everywhere. "Excuse me lad but where are you going?"

Ignoring the billions of eyes looking at me, I replied, "I came here a night or so ago, I caused a ruckus some campers came to me as well as Chiron, they brought me to the infirmary or something, and I came here with a young girl, do you know where she is?"

He nodded, "She was quite scared when you fell actually are you two related or something? she's in the room on the left down that hall." He pointed one way,"I suggest you try to be quiet, morning just started and all."

I nodded and went down the hall to her room. A sigh of relief escaped me when I saw her sleeping peacefully, her mouth left slightly ajar, her brown hair okay, but then... the bruises and cuts. I snarled silently.

Those brutes... I swear if it is any more dangerous than they already are... the next person I find like that is not going to live a happy rest of their life the moment they see me. They are going to be tortured worth of Hades' fields of punishment.

The girl started to stir, I switched to my Jack Frost look, which again I prefer over... the old me. Her brown eyes meet my crystal blue ones. I smiled, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? I'm very sorry if my dragon scared you."

She smiled, her voice was frail and broken, "It's alright." She was crying but still held her smile strong. It made my blood curdle, not boil, curdle.

I gripped my fists, "Those brutes... please, tell me you weren't... raped were you?"

She shook her head, "J-just hit."

"I still don't like it... I hate people like that, I don't want anyone to ever have that kind of life it's not right." She held my hands as I wrung them. She gave a soft smile that melted my heart. "I'm really sorry for what they did to you, I only wish I could have stopped it in the first place."

"It's okay..."

"No it's not... nobody, not anyone, especially not young girls like you should have ever gone through that,"

Her eyes were glistened with the tears she had. "Were you?" I nodded my head.

"That's why, that's why I don't want people to go through that, it hurt me, I wanted to die, but I couldn't just let others walk down my path." I was hurt, she knew I was hurting myself by only thinking like this, but in doing so I saved her. I gave her hope.

She tried to get up but couldn't. "Don't strain yourself!" I yelled in worry, "Just please, rest up." She nodded, "I'm going to try something, it might seem strange or scary but please I swear on the Styx I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I'd never hurt someone who had to live through that." She nodded and closed her eyes.

My eyes glowed slightly as I formed some snow to form in the room, I gathered some up and patted her body with the snow. "It's not that effective because it's not purely water," I said as I finished touching her bruises, scars, and such. "however I find it one of the nicest ways to heal." I said when I finished.

She smiled. I scooted closer to her and lifted her onto my lap as I conjured Snow again. "Dragon!" She cheered so innocently. She hugged Snow, "Thank you ."

I smiled and stroked her hair, a voice called out, "Well aren't you good with the little girl, you gave her quite the scare." The voice was ancient, old and sounded all knowing as if he had experienced this many times before. It was Chiron the trainer of heroes.

I nodded and smiled at the girl, "I am not normally this open and social, actually I rarely do this, smile I mean. At least, not a real one. Few see me like this, being my sister, and people who lived a life so terrible, I can't help but hope for the best for them."

This lead confusion to the old centaur. "Sister?"

I nodded once more, "My sister, Khione a minor goddess but my sister all the same, well more like step sister, she treats me and calls me little brother. She's actually the reason I am here, she planned this ever since the whole Zeus' Bolt tragedy happened, so yes I know. I also know of the prophecy to come."

"You know already?!"

"Yes. I am not afraid to die either," I said while the girl I held gripped me as if afraid I would leave her, "there are reasons, reasons I am only willing to speak to certain people so pardon my secrecy but know, I hope only for the best, I will be the one to fulfill the prophecy as I have no intention on betraying Olympus. It is the children of Poseidon's flaw that happens often, loyalty and there are few people I am loyal to."

The centaur could only nod for he is not certain what to think of me, not that I gave him much to think of.

"Would you like to have breakfast now? We are about to call for it and if not you may be late and have to wait for lunch."

I looked at the little girl and raised her up, "Want breakfast kid?" She nodded and I put her on my shoulders. "Let's go then."

Chiron explained to us the routine, "The girl will have to stay in the Hermes cabin, only Demigods are able to enter so this young girl must be a child of a god."

That curled my blood again, how could gods just let their children be in pain like that, however I put a false smile and nodded. "I suppose I have to as well until I am claimed?" He nodded and left. "Let's go outside little one."

"My name's Mira not little one!" She said playfully.

"Okay Mira,"

We walked out until a conch sounded which I assumed was the signal for breakfast. I made my way to a table that had a caduceus insignia. I knew I belonged to Poseidon's and that Mira belonged to another, I am not quite certain but I have a good guess that she may be one of Demeter's but just so equally could she be Apollo. I will know later on when she decides to use her abilities or be claimed.

Chiron spoke up, "Everyone this is Pe-"

"Jack, Jack Frost, I can introduce myself and again Chiron I'd much rather be called Jack Frost." I said simply with a slight glare he nodded.

"He will be staying with us and also, Artemis and her hunt is here as we will have our usual capture the flag contest, her hunters against all of us." They groaned.

"Not again," "Still recovering from the last time they visited... two years ago." "We are so dead." "It's nice knowing you." They said all depressed.

I rolled my eyes, come on, this camp has to have some spirit. Sure they are hunters but that just makes it all the better. "P- Jack do you have any comment?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what is so difficult about them, I am aware they are hunters and have been trained to hunt, but I have seen them quite often for the past two years, I was fully aware they were watching me as well."

They laughed, "Right, like you could survive two years of being hunted." They joked.

"Oh, but I was not hunted, rather watched and solely watched. I can tell you right now as well. They still watch me." I said seriously.

The campers bursted out laughing, "Kid, Jack, whatever, you do know you are talking about hunters, immortal hunters that have been around for centuries even?"

"Then explain this." I willed out my bow of ice and pulled back, some campers gasped, most likely Apollo's as my stance was equal to the hunters. "I have lived in the forest for five years, since I was seven, I am aware of how to hunt. I take in everything and-" I turned quickly and released it at a tree, "I know that you must sometimes deceive the very thing you hunt in order to be successful."

There was a rustle as I spoke and two girls fell. "Well if it isn't Zoe and... I am sorry I am not aware of you're name." I said apologetically and bowed.

"Why do you bow boy?" The girl whose name I wasn't aware of asked.

"The answer is simple, even though I am a hunter, I can sense more and also, it is impossible to hit the goddess of the hunt with a feeble attempt like that, isn't that right, Artemis?" I asked with a smirk.

A soft landing sound was heard and she strode up to her huntresses. "I see you haven't gotten worse boy." She said with disdain.

I nodded, "A hunter can only get better, if not I would have died."

Artemis looked at the campers, "I wish to speak with you, privately in the Hunt if you don't mind."

I bowed slightly again, "If that is what you wish, though I have a request if I may bring Mira." Artemis looked at the girl on my shoulders.

"That is agreeable, I wish to speak to her as well, if she doesn't mind."

"Okay la-dy Ar..." I whispered her name back to her, "Ar...te...mis? Is that right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Very well follow me, you may have your breakfast later at the hunt, alone." I nodded as those were rather agreeable terms.

* * *

Percy and the young girl Mira, had followed me to my tent and I closed the door, Zoe had offered to come with me, and I was about to refuse, but the look in her eye I understood and nodded.

I closed the flap to my tent and offered the trio to sit on the pillows. "Jack, or rather Perseus," He flinched and his eyes drooped afterward clearly the name brought back bad memories which unfortunately confirmed my first suspicion that he had that terrible past.

Sighing I had no choice, "I will admit, I do feel... sorry, in a way for you, but I must ask you to swear it on the styx."

He sighed back, "I see, so I wasn't imagining that you're hunters were watching me at the time."

"For the past two years as you said you are correct. Ever since you, we begrudgingly admit, saved Zoe, we have been watching you, so we saw, rather Atlanta, Zoe, and Phoebe the other girl you had nearly struck, had seen that memory, they said that you or something you remember experienced horrible things, some that could rival or even surpass some of their memories."

He could only nod, "I swear on the Styx, that during that day, my memory comes up of my life, it hurts me... but I also swore, no on the Styx but I never have broken it before, so long as that happens, I will be weak, for that day alone, I'll let go off every single strength I have, and simply cry. My life started rough, that's why I have these fake smiles, that's why I pretend to be strong. But in all honesty who could be strong for something like that? It's not something anyone could just get used to." He wouldn't meet any of our eyes, Zoe's were soft but only someone around her could notice that. Mira was worried, I myself, for once felt pity.

His frozen hair drooped to stop us from seeing his eyes. "It's not like I can just get used to seeing that, feeling my power control me. Every year it happens, every year for five gods damned years I've relived that horrible memory, that's six times I've experienced it, next month... I'll lose it again. Because I still remember, I want to forget, but I don't know if I can because, I still want to know I had a mother... I already have one memory that haunts me, I'd rather not have other people experience the same."

I nodded, Mira held his hand and whispered quietly his name in a worried tone. He forced a smile as his eyes wouldn't open before letting his head fall. "If you'll e-excuse me Lady Artemis, I'd like to eat, can you bring Mira, I'd like it if she found a nice home, I know you could giver her one. Also, might I eat alone... It's... hard to talk about the past."

I nodded once more, I should know more than anyone how hard it can be to talk about pasts. I've seen the hunter cry the first time they came to me, talking about how horrible their lives have been, but with Perseus' I can't really say we can top it. With his past and constant reminders I can't say we best him but I am not sure if I'd want us to ever best him in that condition.

He was broken, and he's still in pain, however, even still he is still a boy and he'll break hearts it's only a matter of time.

* * *

After eating Mira decided she would think about it, she was on my shoulders again and I was smiling, like I said I could only help but pity these people who suffered lives like my own, I just hope they don't suffer the same way I have been. It was midday now and they began planning out.

The girl from before, Annabeth was giving orders. "Jack, you will-"

"I will do as I do." I said simply, "Never restrict a hunter, unless you wish to make me an enemy," I said with a cold hard glare, she shivered, "This is not even my worst glare I've given and you quake from the gaze? Hmph, no wonder you campers fear the hunt." I said in disdain. "You are all Campers of Camp Half Blood, yet you let Artemis's hunters best you every time. You'd think you would be able to at least grab hold of the flag without getting shot."

"To think I was sent here by my sister in hopes of helping yet I am going to help a camp that gives up, on their own allies. Something big is happening, something you couldn't imagine, if you have assumed loss under the hunters, you have already given up your lives to a bigger threat." I told them simply walking out of the Big House. "I will be preparing for the game, do not look for me, I will show it to you, that you must be prepared to lose. Only when you accept you could lose can you see you can win."

With that, I prepared by lying under a tree on the Campers side of the creek.

**TIME SKIP**

The conch blew, I was still lying under the tree when I heard a disgruntled scream, "I thought you were preparing not lazing around!" It was the blonde haired girl.

I got up, "Fine." I jumped into the tree and hopped from tree to bush to just about anywhere that I could hide behind from or anything of the sorts. Is saw the flag, a silver bow with a forest background clearly meant specifically for Artemis and her hunters.

There were two guarding it with with their backs to the flag, one was Phoebe the other was Zoe. They were obviously thinking nobody would get them from behind. However as I went around there was one hunter in the trees with her eyes set on the boulder. So why not play some mind games?

I started by summoning Snow and a storm in the area, I heard the two whisper and nod, they drew their bows. So they expect me?

"Snow," I said silently as he listened, "got through the forest around the back and try to sneak on the hunter, if you are in danger fly up okay?" He nodded and I waited for the moment the others leave.

A shot was heard, most likely the hunter at the back, when it came to be heard, Zoe and Phoebe rushed in. I went to their flag stealth like and used the snow to cover me at the wind blew around causing me to be nearly invisible.

I went back and had the wind stay there so it looked like I was still there. I formed small snow steps so I couldn't be heard. Then, I saw the creek.

However the hunters found me.

"Nice try boy but we expected that you'd do this. Now we are going to stop you!" I was surrounded by five hunters.

I held my hands up and planted the flag down. "You make it sound, like I wouldn't have thought of this." I blew a whistle, Snow emerged from the treetops and sped in my direction. He barged into the girl behind me,the other for released their arrows.

Quickly, I grabbed the flag and used it as a pole vault, digging into the earth as i was lifted into the air. I pointed my Palm at the storm and ended it while creating wind around me so the arrows would miss. Silently I thanked my sister, her blessing made this so much easier than a uncontrolled.

See i may be a child of the storm bringer but all i can do is summon the storm. I can't make it move specifically only generally. As that happened I let the winds propel me to the creek before i hit the river. There stood Artemis.

"Well, Percy." I faltered at the old name. "I suggest you return our flag, unless you want to face the wrath of a goddess."

"I never take the easy way out, I get that from my mother, I don't care how big the obstacle or how difficult the challenge is, anything can be done. All i have have to do is get to the other side of the river." I said with eyes downcast. "Bringing up my past is one of the worst mistakes you can ever make."

* * *

**AN:**

**CONTINUED PART OF AN ABOVE!**

**As I said in the top about the PJO reading this story and it's sequel I thought of an amazing idea! (If you hate spoilers I implore you to simply do not read this AN as it solely talks about the upcoming Read story after this and the sequel (I may make a third I may not depending on if you guys are _willing _to read a third installment)**

**Here is the idea: Most read stories we see have 1 major problem, they don't finish. I don't see why, I mean come on this is literally just reading and entering opinions. Typically in the past with future characters correct? Yes, so what difference is mine?**

**See my idea is this, I am actually going to make the Read story, split into TWO futures, one is with the Percy/Jack at the end of THIS book, and the Percy/Jack at the end of the NEXT book. There will not be, however, an original Percy/Jack mainly because he's a hunter and reclusive. Being talked about is quite the awkward situation.**

**The reason I want future people but twice, is mainly because if you read this, and you read the next you are actually going to be in for a shock. However the first future (End of this book) will appear at the start, the other future are to be some time during the Titan's Curse arc.**

**That being said...**

**You've read the chapter, so why not drop down a review and tell me how you think this story needs to improve, if not then just tell me to update faster because... This story is a retelling so it doesn't take long to write anyway, I just want to.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! **

**I want to give a shout out to a particular story that has caught my eye.**

**Check out:**

**You Are The Moon by Netsirk41315**

**It's also a Pertemis story after The war with Gaza and Percy has twin daughters named Zoe and Calypso Jackson. I highly suggest that you read this story it has just started and deserves recognition!**

**I am now going to give shout outs to stories that appeal to me. Know this if you think I am going to give shout out to a percabeth, the answer Is not likely, it will mostly be Pertemis but not like chaos adopts him or Annabeth betrays him I mean totally original ideas.**

**Lastly I am going toss a thanks for reading this chapter and did you like like the length? I wanted the claiming to be done by this chapter But I took so long I'd rather not.**


	7. A Quest and Furies

**IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT CAN CHANGE THE SEQUEL!**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT CAN CHANGE THE SEQUEL!**

**I just saw the movie Frozen (1-23-14) (I know I am really late) but... I noticed how similar I could put it with Jack Frost, the ice and storm, the fact they lost their parent(s), how they have a concerned sibling (Anna and Khione) and just Frozen in general was amazing. When I saw Let it Go, I was utterly shocked and thought how well that'd be if Jack Frost had taken a turn for that, where he was restrained and let it out.**

**So I wanted to ask you all a question.**

**Would you rather have the story continue as planned (Original sequel) or go for a Frozen crossover?**

**I know some may dislike the idea and want it to be entirely Percy Jackson but then again the sequel wasn't going to have much with HoO but I'll give you a breakdown (Without spoiling the specific details of how this story ends) of the original sequel without the crossover.**

**Original Sequel:**

The original sequel was going to have "Jack", try to ignore all the hype of a Demigod life and try to stay as a normal human and go to a high school, but Artemis went to look for him because she felt like she was missing a piece of herself without him. However, Jack lived under the name Percy Jackson, at one point, he succeeds and forgets everything, the only memory is his sister, and even then she pretends she's human. Yet Artemis doesn't give up.

**Frozen Crossover Sequel:**

In the Frozen crossover it'll change slightly to where Percy/Jack runs to their Kingdom five years before the coronation, when Elsa's power is revealed he goes and takes the blame for Elsa. Elsa is interested in how Percy is able to control it and make it look like he is the one causing her troubles. Even so though she goes and runs away in fear of harming Anna.**  
**

**Do you like the idea?**

* * *

I grabbed my daggers and held them ready to strike when something insane occurred. The creek was lifted and spun in a circle, his eyes were dark, and misty, but beyond that I could see the tears fall. "You'll regret EVER mentioning my old name. I don't think anything in my miserable life is a blessing every sole detail is a curse! My powers I can't even control, but right now... I have enough of a mind to focus it on you!"

Shards flew out and were held in place. He spoke with hate, "I _dare _you to try and escape, don't even think a hunter will rescue you, these are set to move on their own to block off arrows, neither will I gain support, because I am going to take time in taking you down. I don't care if I win at this point, I am going to make this day you're worst nightmare."

His eyes flashed dangerously before he raised his hands and slammed them down, a shockwave occurred, he's using his powers of the Earth shaker?! The rocks bounced around, at this he hadn't budged. I see.

He is trying to get me closer, because I can't just stand this I need to move, but there has to be a trap... I can't think on my feet with this, I might as well see what he has set.

So I charged in, but I was knocked back, a storm? "My sister has made me her champion. Minor Goddess or not, I still am able to do things much easier. For she is Khione, the only one on Earth that understands my pain!" He cried out, I knew now, he thinks nobody understands him, nobody but the one person he has been with, and the one person he thinks cares for him. Yet he hasn't seen his father cry for him. "I'll show you everything me and my sister feel!"

The storm picked up and it was hard to see him as he wore white clothing and he was pale with the frozen hair and everything it makes him invisible in this blizzard. "This is for _every single day_ my sister feels forgotten," He said as I felt an arrow hit my palm knocking my right handed dagger out of my hand. "This is for every pain I've felt since I was born," My other dagger fell and was buried in the snow or blown away. I couldn't tell.

"This, This is for our miserable lives we have lived being forgotten and alone in this world." A flurry of arrows were shot out. Just how powerful is he?!

The storm died down, and I was shocked, his hair was melted, it was black, the intensity of the storm must have heated up from his movements and melted his frozen disguise, he wasn't even panting. In fact he didn't even look tired. "Gods say they can do anything, yet we still have evil in this world," He stalked forwards slowly, fear drew in on me, if he wasn't tired yet I was defenseless what could I do? And clearly using his past is just suicide.

"You Gods claim you do everything for the better of the world, yet that's why you have the hunt, because that's a lie. That's why I lived a miserable life, why I am being judged by someone who favors girls? Pathetic. Because of gender, I am assumed to break hearts, yet I am the one dying, I am the one dying for SEVEN YEARS! Seven years I had no mother, Seven years I felt alone, seven years I could have died, and yet I save your hunter to be met with arrows pointed at me. I freely speak to a God for I fear no death, yet when I point out nothing but truth I am turned on. You think you can understand!? A goddess like you could never understand me, I am 'Just another despicable male' aren't I?"

I backed up only to have the ice fragments stop me. "I'll show you, what every male has felt because of your sexist decisions, what I've felt for people like you who are so cruel to others. I don't care, that girls are treated like so, my mother was raped in front of me, I was beaten, yet was there any god to save or pity me? Was there anyone who felt sorry!? Millions will cry for one famous person, yet when millions are suffering in unlivable conditions, who will cry? Nobody, we cry ourselves to sleep, yet girls, girls get pity from a goddess and the opportunity to live forever...

"I can't wait for this stupid prophecy to end..." He said gripping his fists, "Because when this is over, I will disappear from this stupid life of a Demigod!" With that he brought his forearm up "Let's see how _you_ feel being the one who nobody will cry for! This is for every innocent male that has gone through your judgements unfairly!"

* * *

I somehow managed to focus on Artemis. How dare she, she knows how much my past hurts me, she's seen my weakness, and she decides to exploit that?! FOR A GAME?!

That's not right. I was angry, no I am infuriated! As I brought my hand the shards released their suspended animation and charged in at Artemis.

I ended it as I walked passed the place where the creek resided and replaced the crystals and let it melt. She was panting but in tact due to the fact she is a goddess. I growled, "Thought it's funny?! To use something like my past for a STUPID GAME?!" I yelled and she flinched. "It's not! MY MOTHER DIED, AND YOU DECIDED TO MAKE FUN OF THIS ALL FOR A GAME?!"

I shuddered. "I should have known," I was crying, but I was angry as well. "You're just like every despicable human I've meet. You don't care about feelings, you don't care about _anyone _but yourself. Break them to get what you want." I snarled. "When this stupid prophecy is over... I can't wait to forget everything, _especially_ goddess' like you." I said dropping the flag.

This is why I have to lock myself away, this is why I want to forget, so I don't have to be hurt anymore. So I can live a normal life like a human.

No Demigod hype, no missing father, no dying mother memories, no living in a forest, no more monsters, no more, everything. I want to forget everything. I wanted my life to all just be a bad dream.

But this bad dream was just one I wouldn't be waking up from anytime soon.

I walked away. A flash was above my head, gasps in the trees. I tuned them out and held my hands to my head. I wanted to leave this world, I wanted to escape this eternal suffering.

Yet even so, in my unstable condition, someone _dared_ touch me. They tapped my shoulder, I exploded. The river froze and a pure ice version of Snow came in which is his battle form, Shard. My eyes were slits. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I froze my fingers in an ice claw. I slashed at whoever it was and heard a cry of pain, I didn't care if it was a boy or girl, I wanted to get away.

I wanted to leave my memories. I just wished to forget everything that brought me pain. I just couldn't take it anymore, the pain the heartache, the taunting...

* * *

I was hurt, not only physically had I tired out from the stress of that last attack, but... from emotions and mental strength. I was hurting, but not for my sake. I took a step too far. He was a male, but he was a broken male.

It was as if I had broken a plate and only decided to smash it further.

No, you're a maiden Artemis get it through your head, he's a reckless boy, he'll take advantage of your pity you give him! If he were telling the truth he'd get over it, he's been through it for five years what is mentioning it compared to that? Right?

I went stood up but not before I saw something, a female camper went up to him and apparently tried to calm him. The river immediately froze and a ice clad dragon emerged from the dark clouds above as a blizzard formed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack yelled before freezing his hands in what looked like a wolf claw and slashed at the girl.

He ran...

My only possible reaction was to gape. He... he attacked her out of cold blood for nothing?!

I knew he was a despicable male. Just like every one of his gender he is still going to harm girls.

I went to my cabin and waited for my hunters to return before we leave.

* * *

I was in the forest when I felt a cold chill. "Are you okay, Jack?" The voice asked laced in worry.

"I'm fine, Khione, just... okay, I'm not fine. Artemis... brought up my mother again."

Long pale arms wrapped around my torso holding me in a comforting hug. "It's alright, you'll forget her one day, and you won't have to remember that devious man who harmed your mother. One day, just wait for it." I only nodded despite facing away from her. "You still have to finish this prophecy, I may hate the Olympians, you're father is still included but I can't hate you, but I would rather not be ruled by a man who killed his father for power. Zeus, well he didn't do it originally but he could give us minors some recognition."

Pain struck, "Even if I saved them Artemis would still hurt me, emotionally, physically, and I am already mentally in pain from today..." I felt like frostbite was gnawing at my heart. It was slowly killing me.

She quickly whispered, "If you ever need to talk to me, don't worry I'm always able to talk to my little brother." She whispered before snowflakes stirred from my storm that hung with me.

Everyday I felt alone, and when Khione is with me, for some reason despite knowing her as my mental stability and the only person I could count on even though she wasn't family _family_. I still felt alone. My hands were developing light blue snowflakes on them and I clutched my shoulders before snow travelling to the Poseidon bunk.

I layed in bed until the day rose, not dreaming, not having a nightmare, just what death is like, you aren't aware, it's not darkness, it's not light, it's... nothing.

Day rose quickly as Apollo took his reckless care of driving his sun Chariot. I woke up and headed to the big house.

"Chiron?" I called for the centaur, "Chiron?" I asked again creating an echo.

"Per- Jack? What is it?"

"I would like to go on a quest, for the lightning bolt. I know what to do, my sister has kept me informed on what to do and right now, it's completing the prophecy, I might as well get used to going on quests."

Chiron was still bemused, "Just who is this sister, there is no other child of Poseidon is there?"

"Khione, the goddess of northern winds. She... she became my step sister, she looked after me since I was seven but more like a sister than a mother." I admitted, "I would rather have that remain a secret to the other campers, however as for the wine god, I don't mind. May I go?"

He considered this before nodding, "Seeing that you were troublesome during the Capture the Flag, I suppose this will do to subtle the anger of whichever god or goddess you angered when you struck the girl."

I didn't care as I nodded and left. "The oracle is in the attic yes?" He nodded and I went just there.

The room was scattered with filth and dust. Cobwebs everywhere and dust layered over many objects. I could see things that were retrieved last year, to ones found over a hundred years ago, even thousands.

At the end a mummy was there that said "Oracle of Delphi" I bowed to it thinking it may be kinder if it were alive, "Oracle, I ask of you for a prophecy for Lord Zeus's Lightning Bolt location."

A green mist was there, what I saw made me cry my mother was the Oracle's ghastly image.

_"You shall go west, and see the god that has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by one named friend._

_And you shall fail to save yourself in the_ end."

Great... from this I can already see what is going to happen, one of the Olympians are tricked. I'll get the bolt back, I'll be stabbed in the back by a camper, and probably end up with a couple curses.

I sighed as I bowed to the Oracle when the green image disappeared. The haunting image of my mother was out of my sight, hopefully no longer in mind. However as I made my way down I saw Chiron, "What was it about? You're here so obviously you survived to have one."

I nodded and retold him and what I expected, he nodded gravely at the last one. "Well you should pick two people as it is better to go with three, it is a good number for us, the big three, three male eldest gods as well as female and so forth."

Having no choice I groaned but nodded. "I hardly know anyone other than Mira and I don't feel like letting an innocent six year old go on a dangerous quest, I'll bring Grover, tell him to pick whoever there nothing specific in the quest about certain demigods." He nodded and went to wherever Grover went.

The next day came by swiftly, I waited on the hill with all I needed, absolutely nothing. I left everything in my house, should a need fall I will simply grab it and return.

Grover came in, "Hey man sorry for the delay, I went to grab someone to tag along." I nodded before noticing who it was, Annabeth the girl who became frustrated upon seeing me.

"I have to go on a quest with him?! You are very lucky I want to go on a quest." She clicked her tongue and strode down the hill. Grover shrugged and we both went.

Neither of us made word as we travelled to a bus stop and awaited our first challenge.

That is, when I felt something. "Grover, Annabell"

"Annabet-"

I shot her a glare that silenced her, or was it the ice frozen on her lips? "Corrections later, unless you feel like attacking two Kindly Ones I'd suggest you shut up and get ready." I willed the myst a bit.

"What are you doing?" Grover asked.

"The Myst, it will help give me reason as to what I am doing." I said as I tired slightly from the use of the myst for I can hardly tell when I am done being clear sighted myself. "Which is very hard for me, my mother was clear sighted so I cannot be fooled even by my own abilities." I finished off.

Assuming I had done enough the Furies growled and stalked to the back before screeching, "Where is it?!" The passengers freaked as they saw they carried weapons, what were whips of fire to us was a much more dangerous gun to them. Why a gun? Well what else do you expect them to carry with them other than their purse how threatening is that suppose to be?!

"We need to get out of here." I told them as the two dived out through emergency exits. I joined by flashing myself using snow. The furies ripped through the roofs and revealed themselves fully to us.

"Where is it?!"

I rolled my eyes, "For the last time I do not have you're masters helmet! I thought I sent Alecto to tell him already, perhaps three times is the charm?" I asked as I pulled out my bow. Creating a frozen arrow I notched it into place waiting for either to make their move.

Waiting I saw the one on the right try to attack Grover. I shot before conjuring a snow wall in front of me as the other lunged. A print of the Fury was made in the snow and she died down slightly.

"Fire doesn't agree with snow Fury," I taunted as I drew my frozen blade. "Perhaps you'll learn what it means to anger a child." I said as I stabbed her and proceeded to throw my other dagger into the remaining fury.

"Thanks for the save there." Grover said.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance. I didn't care.

"Sorry about you're weapons though they seemed to have melted." He said in apology.

I rolled my eyes as I let the three items float in the air, "I have my sisters blessing and my own abilities, fire can hardly face me and expect to win. Douse fire once and the flames are weak, douse it twice and it certainly is out for time being, with my powers I don't care for that. Let's go, we have a long walk if we are to get to the underworld."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's shorter then the last chapter but there are two reasons, 1 is the AN above (Which if you skipped I highly suggest you read it as this determines the path the story takes) also I have another question but it regards this story and it will be at the bottom.**

**I wanted to put down the facts right now, this story is going to have a sequel that much is certain, how long it takes, well... generally it's up to you.**

**I try for 5k words but honestly that is really difficult and often leaves the story abandoned for long periods of times.**

**I wanted to ask you, do you want this story to go by quicker? If so I may delete some tedious information lower the amount of detail, the other option is to actually simplify this and time skip to the next events that matter rather than simply waiting.**

**So that means shorter chapters (May drop to 1k to 2k words per chapter -AN) faster updates.**

**The reason for this is you have NO idea how much I want the question at the top answered. SERIOUSLY READ THE TOP AN!**

**I have been thinking of Frozen 24/7 considering I saw it literally four days ago... not much of a big deal, add in the fact I have listened to Let It Go over 300 times and wrote this entire chapter AN included, while listening, I can fairly say I want the DVD.**

**So please please PLEASE answer the questions again they are:**

**Do you want shorter chapters but quicker updates?**

**Do you want the Original Sequel (Original explained at top AN) or Frozen Crossover?**

**(BTW I already wrote the Frozen Crossover chapter 1 which I plan on revising later on this week and work on the further chapters because I cannot stop thinking of Frozen at all,)**


	8. Medusa and Echidna (Pt 1)

**XD You guys... I will tell you what about the Frozen Crossover vs. Original at the END so please read the AN there.**

* * *

I had waited when I heard the sound of growling stomachs and Scowled.

When I glared at ghetto duo Grover blushed slightly in embarrassment while Annabell glared back. "What we are hungry! Do you never eat?"

I looked at her in disdain, "If you knew the luxury of getting a meal at specific times a day, you should know during a quest you have o do it all on your own. I have lived in the forest for for five years I may get a hunt good enough for weeks, I may not eat enough for months, unlike you, I am more than capable of hunting in starvation."

That is until Grover got a scent of food. "I smell food." Annabell took a whiff, and they gravitated toward a disgusting and unsettling smell.

"Hamburgers?" Annabell asked as Grover nodded. I rolled my eyes in disturbance.

"Fatty meat saucers on buns, do what you want, I am going to hunt for my own food." I said before causing causing a storm around myself and getting to my room.

Oh how I will miss being able to do this, the greater the length the more tiring. You might wonder why not just flash to the underworld? Well let me tell you this, do you say to yourself you are going to go to a new restaurant that just opened up you heard from someone and suddenly know directions?

Same as flashing, what are the odds I'd be in the Underworld? I don't know where I could land above a pit into tartarus, or in a cell with the deceased perhaps land on Cerberus? Oh maybe, I just happen to land on Lord Hades himself?

Because I am certainly willing to just flash to someone who wants me dead. No, as if I would do that.

I stalked outside waiting for an animal to cross my paths, I saw a small blur of movement. A white animal bounced around me. I drew my bow, taking a breath slowly I used my powers to slip the creature before letting go.

The frozen arrow immediately froze the blood of the victim, killing it. I picked up the carcass, a snow rabbit.

Flashing back I noticed the duo were inside a building, I was unable to read it due to my dyslexia all demigods had but I, having clear sight, and having nothing better to do in winter when hardly any animal was out, attempted to clear this setback. Clear it did, after a minute.

"Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium?"

Looking inside there were statues of stone. Aunty... Em's... M... stone statues...

Getting a closer look at the statues I noticed one thing, they had a look of utter fear.

"Do you like my statues?" a lovely voice beckoned.

Forming ice on my eyes to slightly distort my vision to a more tunnel like one, I turned and faced a woman with sunglasses and a hat on. "Yes they are quite lovely, the faces are quite hard to get I must imagine with such detail."

"Quite the eyes you have there boy."

I nodded, "Five years of hunting pays off, my friends came in here earlier than I, do you know where they are?" I slightly recoiled at using a foreign word to me.

"Yes, they are in the dining room, you poor kids,"

"Can you bring me to them?" She nodded and gave a faux smile as she brought me there.

Grover smiled instantly. Annabeth was devouring a hamburger bliss clearly shown on her face of eating food. However, I had a different reaction, I lifted my hand and a storm appeared which shocked Grover and seriously angered Annabeth when I did this, not that I cared she was clearly too used to a domesticated life to actually survive this quest without aid.

"Hey I was eating!"

I glared at her, "And I just saved your life." I said nonchalantly, "You say you've been dying to go on a quest yet you are unable to recognize a monster when you see one? I wonder what happens when one hits your face, then again if you did you'd be turned to stone, isn't that right, Medusa?"

She gasped but took off her glasses and hat which revealed crystal blue eyes and a hair of snakes. "What?!" She yelled when I looked at her dead on. "How can you see me!?"

"Easy, just like looking at a reflection I am looking at ice and you, I am not looking at you directly either." I explained pulling my daggers out of thin air. "I am also clear sighted, the myst has no effect on me. I have been raised by a goddess for the past five years learning to manipulate the myst, you don't hold a candle to that."

She snarled and lunged, I danced around her baring slashes on her scaly claws. "I'll get you for this!"

Five years in a forest, hoping from tree to tree without sound, five years in a forest dashing so quickly the prey can't tell it's been labeled food, and senses so strong it cannot hide.

Medusa snarled when she couldn't hit me as I simply dashed backwards easily evading her swipes. "Stand still Demigod! I'll kill you!"

I toyed with her with simple movements, then she grew serious and slunk back watching me, encircling me before attempting constrict me, I launched into the air with my powers of storm because of my sister's aid became much higher and easier. I gathered the moisture of the forest to me and freezing it as water is not my element.

I brought it together in front of me, two swords were forged identical in every aspect and handled them both, as Medusa went she started to lunge more effectively, trying to scratch my legs to prevent movement.

However even with thousands of years she has never done one thing. Fight in a world that is modernized. I easily struck her before she could reach me and evaded.

"Fought many opponents, but you have fought warriors, guilded in armor that slowed them down." I taunted her as she tried in for another attack. That as well I sliced, "You used your first advantage on me, the ability to turn ones that gaze at you to stone, however by distorting the image I do not look directly at you, found by the original Perseus by looking at you're wavering reflection, you're advantage turned useless, but his flaw was the fact he had to move it as you did limiting his reaction time." I said as I slowly descended.

"Then you used your serpent speed to try and stop me from hitting you, the flaw in there, is that I bare no armor, no protection other than sight, however my protection lies in the wind." I demonstrated by standing absolutely still and she didn't appear to care and struck me anyway. However even so I forced her away using the wind. "Foolish moves, you spend so much time in the wilderness and not a moment in the real world. You don't know how to cope. I've spent half my life in it and I knew what it meant to be abused, you can't land a single scratch, but I'm covered in scars."

This shocked Annabeth but I ignored her gasp and continued my information, "I know what it means, to feel at the bottom, to be alone, I've been and always will be alone. But I spent enough time, I've seen movements that go without thought and with." She attempted to attack during my speech but I simply pushed her away again. My eyes turned to slits however even so, something... different happened, a white glow with blue hiding in it, had I used a mirror, I would see what it meant, but I refused.

"You have no clue what it means to be ready for anything. I practiced for moments the opponent steadily grew stronger and stronger."

Bringing the blades to my sides one in front the other crossing it in a "t" shape, I dashed for her. "I learned to trade defense for speed." I used the winds and had the floor turn to ice as I stepped on snow just enough to grab footing.

Nito kendo, the use of dual wielding swords usually of different lengths and probably sizes as the swords are near impossible to recreate identically.

Hilts of snow, blades of ice, with a barrier of wind. It is nearly the perfect defence, if all but behind, however with rapid movements, behind, never existed.

Medusa stood waiting to prepare a good chance to strike, she turned to the left then right, before quickening up and striking, I pushed back.

Finally I decided to end this trifle. Bringing one blade up and the other to the side I slashed downwards before twirling giving a quick slice to her stomach, I made X marks slice her chest, she had tried once again to lunge but the ice caused her to slide past me, bringing the sword behind me, I prepared for her to get stuck in her own statues. Trapped within her garden she created. Once she was entangled in a heap of stone arms, I threw the sword high as I went up to reach it, that is until I struck it myself and increased the wind around it to spin and strike her neck slicing her head off.

Her head toppled off and eyes shut, while her body had turned to a blizzard of golden dust.

Annabeth had gotten over what occurred and grabbed my arm harshly, upon it part of my clothing moved upward from the sudden jerk of movement, scars and slashes were there and she gasped. I slapped her hand away and grabbed her by the collar.

"Tell a _single _soul of my past, and there will be one more creature taking a trip to the underworld _understand?_" I hissed at her.

She dumbly nodded as I took the spoil of the battle and put it in a case of ice, unable to melt until chosen to. I knew precisely _who _to send it to.

Finally, after five years... I can take his life away, my mother... I hope she's happy when I do this.

Flashing the head to my room I woke Grover up. "Hurry up, get up." I said to him as I shoved him, finding nothing better I brought the ice swords over him before melting them slightly so it was water and let it float, then dropped it on him.

"FOOD!" He looked around confused, "So... not food?" I glared at him.

"We have no time for jokes I just defeated Medusa and froze her head for... a particular usage I have been dying for five years to do." They shivered at the thought of someone turning to stone. "Hurry up and search for anything of use, we are heading out, I saw a car when Medusa brought me to you guys. I still find it hard to believe that you let food, overcome your senses Grover, and little miss quester, I can tell you were nowhere near ready for a monster, a dagger? You were shaking, you held it in an awkward position and you were standing completely upright! You don't have time to bend and move, you would have died had it not been for the fact I struck her."

They grumbled, or rather Grover did and Annabeth fumed before ignoring and looking for objects. I went to the car and pushed my palm at the key slot before freezing the inside and making a little flat piece to hold onto, and just like the cube this won't melt yet either. This was gonna be a long trip...

**Time skip: St. Louis Arch**

I had decided to rest, encased in a wind so Annabeth would not dare look at my scars to possibly blackmail me, then again with my threat, rather not a threat in my case nor hears, it was more than certainly a promise.

However when we stopped I was fuming, "You..." I said threateningly as I glared at the child of Athena, "You... took directions, of our quest, to recieve the bolt of your grandfather, my uncle, to look at the Arch of St. Louis!?"

She backed behind Grover, "I'm usually always in Camp Half Blood so I thought it'd be okay we have until the Solstic-"

"We are travelling by car, by the time we get there and back is limited as is, we do not have money for gas certainly you did not assume any of us had money? Who would buy any of Medusa's scary statues? I bet you found five drachma! Those aren't worth a penny nor pence to mortals! They will see it as a drachma and think it as fake. Nobody carries golden coins."

Annabeth was very well scared and Grover tried to cover for her, "Come on Jack give her a break, she's been dying to go on a quest to test herself and-"

"Test herself? Her first monster outside of the boundaries of Camp, and she quaked in fear when Medusa didn't even bat an eyelash in her direction you fainted!" I yelled in exasperation, "Go do whatever, I give you half an hour. Anymore," I froze the car and brought the spikes dangerously close to, well every fatal area, neck heart, spine, knees, joints, the tip of their noses. I saw them pale considerably. "and you can expect there will be two less creatures of the Gods in this world."

Annabeth knowing how meaning I am when it comes to threats nodded and quickly found her way to the elevator. I scoffed at her when she went.

Day was beginning to break more clearly, thats when I took a look of the tourists and noticed something about a particular lady with a leash connected to a monster, a Chimera.

I groaned, Echidna, the mother of monsters. I walked up to her with a faux smile, "Hello ma'am."

The Chimera growled, "There there Sonny." She cooed to the beast as it relented from attacking.

Looking around I used the myst slightly as there were few people here meaning less area needed to cover. "May I ask you something?"

She blinked but nodded, "Yes my dear what is it?"

"Did you know... I was clear sighted, Echidna?" I said before forming ice at the Chimera's feet.

* * *

**(Yes I am quite the jerk,)**

After the games my hunters had joined in the tent. "Hunters I have faced Jack in battle during the Capture the Flag, and it was seen he had attacked a girl rashly, not only that but a camper not a hunter."

Some scoffed in annoyance that another male was just as they are no matter their past, others, mainly Phoebe, Zoe, and Atlanta weren't certain. I knew they wanted a private talk later on, I gave a subtle nod which they saw due to trained eyes.

"We will be returning to our hunt for monsters once more, my father says there is a monster spotting around St. Louis Arch and that it may be Echidna, the mother of monsters."

Majority of the elder hunters grinned at the sound of the challenge. The more younger and recent joins were a little frightful of such a best on their beginning years of the hunt.

Then again many were before they got used to it.

I sympathized them, they were still getting used to this, a life where they live on forever, forever though, can be painful.

Sometimes it's hard to leave an old life, I've seen it dozens of times over, each time broke my heart. They were young, some little as six, others nearly twelve, rarely ever sixteen or older. They are always crying always afraid of boys, always something.

Broken and abused, that's how I would put it. They might have been neglected for their brother, they may have been left behind when someone better came along, so many different stories, all the same reason. A boy was in their life they feared them when abused and despised when ignored.

Yet even so a male is tougher to crack, breaking up is only one thing, what is it the mortals say? If you love something set it free if it comes back it was never meant to be? Was that it? Perhaps however, from the girls I doubt what they loved will come back, and I doubt they'll understand that it wasn't to be.

The look in the girls eyes, they all were hurt and in pain. Some held emotional injuries, they might have cried for days, they might have been in bad shape for weeks, the worst are when they are... sexually abused. I shuddered, such young ages, to be violated so young without even the ability to understand is worse than unable to stop it at all.

Being taken into something you didn't know could happen, that is the saddest of all, without knowing the possibility is a fear in everyone. Fear of the unknown is what fear truly resides at.

We know many things, we know why we fear heights, the fall. We know why we fear spiders and snakes, the venom and bite. We know why we fear something as noise for discomfort. Yet what you don't know, that's when you are afraid, when you don't know what to do, how to react.

I sighed at the obvious discomfort the girls had and because the trio requested to speak to me told them, "We will go tomorrow, the younger ones may go further back and arch while me and some of the elder hunters will go closer, can any of the older ones help the little ones?"

Half volunteered.

I nodded my consent, "We leave after breakfast, now will Phoebe, Zoe, and Atlanta please join me outside at the Archery Range?"

The trio nodded and we walked out and sat down in the stands.

"Milady you requested us?" Phoebe said with a bemused look **(Bemused means confused, kinda annoys me people use it as a synonym for amused)**

Sighing I told them, "I noticed your looks when I spoke of Jack or rather Percy,"

"Milady is it alright to ask thee why thou calls the boy Percy rather than Jack?" Zoe asked **(I know I haven't been keeping up the old English I'm sorry)**

Scratching my hair a bit I explained, "While he claims to be Jack, I will refuse to call a male what he requests, should his name give him discomfort so be it, it was his mother that gave it to him and by ignoring it I think it is a disgrace, does that satisfy your question?"

Zoe nodded, Atlanta decided it was her turn, "Did... something happened when we weren't there? We were distracted by Percy's" I noticed her slight discomfort as she rocked in her seat. "dragon it was bound in ice and hard to actually damage."

I was surprised the boy was able to muster artificial life forms and let it go rampage, then again it is like a storm wouldn't it, control the size but not how just the where. "Well I had used his old name in front of him, he found it rather... upsetting, for a lack of better words." I told them. "He, stopped all forms of support for the two of us, encased in a shell of random ice crystals that floated, even if you were able to help the arrows would be deflected, but the same would go for him, only he was controlling the positioning.

"Even with that disadvantage, I tried to attack him, only to fail as he managed to bring out a storm and filled with hate and rage he managed to summon a storm and be able to control it. An odd characteristic as children of Poseidon cannot control storms well, only positions as we know. Everything else is interchangeable but since it was a simple game I knew it couldn't be from Poseidon helping his son, rather it must be his own."

"What does thou think we should do?" Zoe inquired.

I sat in a thinking posture, "He may be too dangerous to complete the prophecy, however I will give him the benefit of the doubt, however, should he strike another female, I will not change my mind upon him."

The girls accepted this and we bound into the cabin and prepared for rest. The day was long and tiring, if only I knew the odds the next day we were in for a shock.

* * *

**Hey guys I wanted to add in Artemis going to Echidna because 1. I like throwing in a little bit of a mix and 2. Artemis doesn't show up in TLT except in the throne room, that'd be a pretty boring first part of Pertemis wouldn't it? 3. I wanted to make it longer and frankly Echidna won't take that long, the whole Ares scene won't take much either so why not have Artemis, Echidna, AND Ares go for the next chapter?**

**Here's how I am trying to do it.**

**Each chapter will have either 2 events from the books (EX. The CTF game and getting a Prophecy was last chapter) or it will have 3 events but mostly due to the fact 1. I suck at fight scenes (Don't tell me I don't everyone knows fight scenes are something easier done than said) and 2. I'd rather not do the whole trap thing because Jack is too much of a hunter to get caught in a trap that easily.**

**So Chapter wise: 2 events (May be canon may not be)- 2k words each. 3 events- 2 events and the 3rd usually split with another.**

**Story wise: We are about at chapter 8 (I think) right now. meaning there are 4 more planned chapters, then because that is only like what 6 chapters the 13th chapter is actually a shorter (2k) chapter that is going to bring us from book 1 to book 2 with some Artemis and Percy stuff going on maybe.**

**FROZEN CROSSOVER VS. ORIGINAL SEQUEL ANSWER!**

**You guys blew my mind, in less than 12 hours, heck in less than 6 I got 15 reviews, then now I have what 20?! That's just... wow if I pulled that off every time... gods this story would have like 500 reviews by the end of it XD**

**So who won? Well, more said Frozen, but...**

**Half of those people said they'd like to actually see both but Frozen moreover if possible.**

**So... guess who liked the idea?! That's right!**

_**BOTH!**_

**I am already deciding the titles. I know, stupid right? Deciding titles before the story is over, well that's me ^_^**

**I think the frozen will be Hearts of Ice or Ice-olation (Bad pun?)**

**For the original I am thinking maybe: Broken Memories**


End file.
